Adventure of a Lifetime
by Kekee89
Summary: Skye is a average girl from our world. But when shes thrown into the gboys world she will cause a great adventure and the question is will she survive? But the most important queston is will they survive her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter One**

I'm pretty much your average kind of girl, I'm 5'5 have blue eyes and sandy brown hair. I guess I'm your average girl I mean I like make-up, pretty things mostly hot guys in this category, and love to drawing though I'm not very good at it. I still love to do it though, my best friend taylor is good at it though and I envy her for that.

It started out as just a normal day for me. I went to school, went to all my boring classes and was made fun of by all the pretty popular girls in gym class. Its not that I'm not pretty or that I am pretty it's just the way that I hold myself and the way I'm too shy that scares people away. As per usual I come home in a not too good mood.

"Skye honey, is that you?" My mom yells.

"Yes." Why is it that parents never seem to know when to just leave you alone when you've had a bad day? Then when you do talk to them they get mad at you for being disrespectful to them and that kind of stuff? So that's why I go up to my room to avoid the obvious argument that will happen if I don't leave. As I'm stomping up the stairs extra loud just to tick off my mom I wonder if there is anywhere in the world where I could fit in and be liked for being me and not having to pretend to be someone I'm not, because if what I believe is true then it would have to be a no and I'm doomed for the rest of my life.

After I get changed into my pajamas I sit down on my bed listening to my cd player getting ready to draw. Then I suddenly get the weirdest feeling that something big is going to happen. You see that's something different about me I've always been able to get these weird feelings about what's going to happen but the bad thing is that I never know what there about and a lot of the time there just plain wrong or I just make up the feeling in my head.

I suddenly have the biggest urge to lay down and go to sleep so I do. I'm having a great dream about me meeting the hottest guy in the world and were getting along great and right when were about to kiss. But I get pulled out of this dream and into something else. I'm in what looks to be a pitch black room and this guy says, "You are needed in another dimension."

"I'm needed in what?" Wow this dream is so weird but if I think about it I still feel awake yet not if that makes any sense what so ever.

"Another dimension." He says calmly a little too calmly if you ask me.

"You've gotta be kidding me or this is just some messed up dream!" Wait can you control what you say in dream cause I just did but this has to be a dream. It's either that a dream or someone slipped something into my drink at dinner.

"This is no dream and you need to remember this is real and it will all be ok in the end." What in the world is this crazy person talking about this is one messed up dream, but hey at least I will have something to tell my friend Carol at when I go to school tomorrow.

I'm awake now but I don't feel like opening my eyes because if I open them then I really will be awake but if I can keep them closed then I will still be asleep. Why in the world is everything shaking is it an earthquake, oh no what if I die, what if I never get to meet my one prince charming, what if I never have to see Danny and his group of thug friends well I guess that not too bad but I still don't want to die. I barley open my eyes I see a blurry male figure about my age but wait why is there a guy in my house. At the last thought I open my eyes even more and then.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Oh no I've been kidnaped, why me.

I can hear someone saying,"It's ok please don't scream." Over and over but why should I listen to them I don't know them. So as any other girl my age would do I scream louder. I look over and she a kid with brown hair and dark blue eyes holding a gun at me so then I scream even louder.

"Heero put the gun away your scaring her." A kind voice says. I stop screaming to take not of my surroundings, and I see a huge room that looks very high-tech and like it's a mansions bedroom. I also see 5 guys around my age which is 16 and a girl who looks about 19. The blonde guy with the pretty baby blue eyes looks nice enough, so does the boy with the braid and the purple eyes, and for the strangest reason I know I can trust the girl with the curly like hair. I don't like the guy with the gun cause he was pointing it at me.

A thought has just come to me I have a pen in my pocket and so in my mind I dub it the "Pen of Death," and so I jump up with my pen in my hand and start backing up to the window maybe I can get away that way.

"Please, don't worry you'll be alright," The blonde one say trying to comfort me but a load of good that's doing. That lady has a nice smile on her face that should be comforting but its scaring me even more.

I shakily ask,"Who are you?"

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." He says as if that explains everything and that I should respect him for it.

"Who?" I ask bewildered.

"You don't know who I am?" He asks and everyone in the room looked like they got hit in the head with a dumb stick or something. But as he said that he steps closer to me, but not too much i still feel safe but if he comes much closer he will meet the "Pen of Death".

"No, should I." I ask.

"Wow, where have you been on mars. Our buddy Quatre here just owns the biggest company in the alliance, are you just pulling our legs here cause if you are it's not funny and you'll get what's coming to you." Braid boy says as I have so kindly dubbed him.

"No, I'm not joking I don't even know how I got here or where here is." I turn to Quatre, "Where am I." i ask and if he wont tell me I'll pull out my pen.

"Your at my mansion on L-4." He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Where the heck is L-4 I told you to tell me the truth." I yell.

"He did you onna." Mean grouchy scowling guy says.

"What did you call me you stupid male!"

"Hn." Mister gun happy guy says what in the world does 'hn' mean its not even a word and from the looks of it he's either trying to kill me with his glare or scare me so bad that i wet my pant and I don't appreciate that and if he didn't have that stupid gun I would throw something at him like maybe my "Pen of Death" but I realized he had a gun and would take that as a threat then shoot me then I'd die but wait is this a dream or is it real.

"STUPID, I'm not stupid but from the way your talking you are or you're a spy." He yells, wow this guy seems like he has some serious anger issues. "Well answer me." And when I don't say anything he comes charging at me. So I do the smart thing and hold my pen up close my eyes and back up but I realize too late that I was in front of the window and now I'm falling out of it. And as I'm falling and screaming I realize nope not a dream and my last thought is that wow that dude with the gravity defying hair is tall and then I know nothing but blackness.

Will Be Continued

AN: This is my first story and I would really like it if you would review and tell me what you think but if its criticism please keep it friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Two**

Even though I'm in a dream world like thing I still feel like I'm falling and its not a fun feeling. I start to come to and I hear people talking in hushed tones like someone is dying, oh no am I the one that's dying. It sounds like that Quatre person but that cant be cause that was all just a dream, wasn't it? I open my eyes slightly and groan. From the people that are all standing around my bed I would say I'm wide awake but I feel in pain. Oh yeah now I remember I fell out of the window when the grouchy Chinese guy was yelling at me.

"Are you all right," Who said that, oh yeah guess I was to busy paying attention to nothing to realize who spoke. I look and see the kind looking lady from before.

"I think so," I reply.

"Woah you mean your not hurt because from that fall that you took I would guess that you would be in so much pain right now because you don't look like you feel to good and like you've seen a ghost..." He went on to talk some more but I only heard the end which was," By the way my names Duo Maxwell I may run, I may hide, but I never lie." Is it possible for someone to not lie because I thought everyone was born with it as another instinct or something. Then he adds, "Who in the world are you?"

"Oh, well I'm Skye and I'm confused and I want run or hide." I say annoyingly and he cracks up.

"Wow I like this girl she actually has some kid of sense of humor," He says this while looking at the weird gun happy guy, "Isn't that right Heero." Oh so mister gun guy does have a name a weird name but at least i have something to call him now.

"Do you remember me?" Quatre asks.

"Yes I do Quatre," Oh I need to get him to smile more like that cause he looks so cute and you just cant help but to smile back at him.

Duo as he called himself finally pipes up with,"Oh yeah the grouchy looking guy is called Wufei," I get a death glare from this guy, "The guy with the huge bang is called Trowa," He leans towards me and whispers, "He's the silent but deadly one." I laugh I can tell already that I'm going to get along really well with Duo and Quatre but I'm not to sure if I'll get along with Wufei and Heero.

The kind girl comes up and says,"I'm Sally, and if those mean boys give you any problems you come straight to me and I'll take care of it for you. ok?" I nod my head.

"Hey." I look towards Duo. "I never do anything bad i cant speak for the others but I'm a perfect angel." Wow I've never seen a faker grin.

"SMACK," What was that. "Baka," Oh its Heero.

"How mean I'm no idiot," I probably look like a loon with the funny smile that I know is on my face right now but I don't care because for the strangest reason for the first time in the longest time I actually feel like I fit in somewhere. Have you ever had one of those feelings that everything in the world just feels right and as it should be.

"Will you two stop acting like that and bickering like a couple of onnas." Oh mister I have a problem with women says snootily. He's ticking me off so bad I wont even call him by his name in my mind so ha but he'll never know that so who cares.

"I will not have you disrespecting the female race you stupid pig," Woah, go Sally, its your birthday and you get cake and pizza. Oh no why am I thinking of food its just gonna make me hungry. "GGGRRR" Oh wow am I ever embarrassed now. I can feel my whole face getting bright red, oh how I envy those types of people who only have their ears red when their embarrassed, but no I have to look like a giant tomato with hair.

"How rude of me I never even bothered to ask if you were hungry." Quatre says but scary enough he sounds like a concerned Grandmother or Mom. "You don't have any food allergies do you?"

"No but if I eat cantaloupe I have the tendency to throw up." I state.

"Eeww. You didn't have to share it like that did you now I'll never be able to eat cantaloupe without thinking of barfing." Duo looks green, but oh well.

"Of course I did I wouldn't be me if I didn't." I hear a snort, oh its mister grouchy pants a.k.a. Wufei. He's being so rude plus I don't feel very good right now so I level one of my own evil death glares at him. I need protection from this evil man so I go to look for my "Pen of Death" in my pocket. "Where's my 'Pen of Death'," I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Your pen of what?" Sally asks the she gets a look of recognition on her face and smiles a evil little smile,"Oh that pen you attacked Wufei with well its right here. Here you go." Ad she hands it to me. So that's what she was smiling about.

"Hn," Bet you don't know who that came from, not.

"Why are you giving that weak women that pen back she tried to attack us with it." Evil grouch says.

"..." Trowa agrees how rude.

"Hn." I need allies.

" I think she deserves to have something to make her feel safe." Duo my hero.

"I just wanna see her stab Wufei." Sally I like you even better and better. Duo starts to laugh like a loon, and both Heero's and Trowa's lips are curling into the smallest of smiles. Grouch is sputtering like a real weirdo but it looks funny so I start to laugh even harder.

Quatre comes in with are food and just stops in the doorway. I wonder what kind of picture we're all making laughing or sputtering like crazies that should be locked away. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes." So Trowa really does speak I was wondering if he was a mute or something, not that I have anything against mute's its just that I've never met one and I was afraid I'd say the wrong thing or something.

It takes a few minutes of all of us eat, except grouchy who's still sputtering. You know I never knew someone could sputter that long. As I finished this thought while chewing on a carrot he suddenly starts to yell and lecture Sally on how she's a women and shouldn't be against such a strong man as he or something like that. After about five minutes of listening to this and it is quiet amusing when its someone else getting yelled at for a change, he turns on me and starts yelling at me but I really hate being yelled at so you know what I do I turn it around so now i'm the one lecturing him and how he's a stupid, stupid male who is never going to accomplish anything and a lot of other stuff. I am so mad that I don't even know what I'm yelling at him about for all I know I could be calling him a little girl who likes to dress up as a pretty little princess and that he's the cutest little girl in the world. I really hope that didn't happen cause this guy kinda scares me besides I see that he has a huge sword like thing and I'm not stupid enough to challenge him when all I have is my,"Pen of Death", which no matter how impressive it may be its no match fir a sword.

After I finish giving him a piece of my mind I feel a whole lot better and just go back to eating my carrots which are very good. After a couple of seconds of pure silence I look up to see six faces with pure shock written all over them. "What?"

"You, just yelled at Wu man," Duo seems the most shocked.

"So...your point is?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"My point is that you just yelled at Wu man."

"That's not a very good point."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"No"

"Ye..." He's interpreted by Sally who yells,

"Enough," Wow she's scary,"Sorry you guys are just getting on my nerves.

"Sorry," We say in unison.

So after having the crud scared out of me by Sally I just sit there and listen to all of them just talk about things that I guess a lot of people here talk about but I couldn't tell you because I haven't been here very long ok maybe a day. "How long have I been asleep."

"You weren't asleep you were unconscious and you were pout for three days." Duo its not obvious so why do you make it seem like it is.

"Three days." I mutter as if in thought.

"Are you ok." Quatre why does he always seem concerned its kinda weird.

"Yes." I reply.

"Hn." Is it just me or does he sound annoyed now, either that or he's questioning me. Surprise, surprise he's still glaring at me is it just me or do people have a disease that makes them glare at anyone who's in the same room as them because a lot of people here seem to do that.

"Well boys, it's getting late and I believe that Skye needs to get some rest and that you should all leave," I heard a lot of different things such as "Don't let the alligators bite," to "Hn," or "...".

As I drift off to sleep I realize this is the first time that I have gone to sleep with happy and good thoughts in my mind and that I feel safe. So with these thoughts in my mind I go to sleep feeling safe and peaceful for the first time ever that I can remember.

Will Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Three**

Ah, I hate the mornings and how bright the sun is. Wow doesn't anyone have any curtains or at least have them closed when the morning starts. If I wasn't in so much pain which is funny cause I didn't feel it the other day, I would get up and close the dang curtains. As I sit in the bed and think about what has been going on around me I begin to wonder if this is all real then I feel all the pain I'm in and realize that it has to be real if I feel this much pain.

I sit there in pain for awhile until Sally comes in and tells me to take some kind of medicine to help the pain that I'm in. Sally asks me something that makes me really nervous which is,"Are you allergic to any medicines," Not good cause if I say no I'll have to have my blood taken and that's bad because I have a needle phobia but only with surgical needles.

Hesitantly I say, "No."

"Well do mind if I take a blood sample to tell," Are you a crazy person of course.

"Yes,"

"Yes, what? I can?" She asks.

"No you cant needles are evil keep them away from me," I say panicked.

"Oh, I see you're a needle phobic aren't you," I nod my head. We argue for awhile whether I will have to have the allergy test were you get poked with tons and tons of needles. No way am I letting her poke me that much maybe if it was one or two but not the amount were talking about.

"Don't make me get one of the guys to come and hold you down so I can do this," Oh dont sound so smug its not nice.

"You wouldn't dare," I say challenging.

"Oh yes I would. Plus I know for a fact that Wufei would come and hold you down cause you have ticked him off and all I would have to do os ask." Oh that's cruel.

"Yeah, well you cant get me if I'm not here." As I say this I try to stand up to run but I guess I'm in more pain then I thought cause all I do is fall flat on my face and moan in pain. I think I can hear Sally laughing hysterically in the back of my mind. I look up and yup she is the one laughing.

"Oh, your going where?" Oh right now I really really don't like her.

"I hate you." No I really don't hate her I just say that when someone ticks me off really bad. She chuckles.

"Oh I'm hurt." Oh great be sarcastic to the in pain person that's a real nice thing to do. Oh great now i'm the one being sarcastic see what she's doing to me.

"Hello everybody. How goes it Skye." Oh cool Duo and the rest of the guys are here. Maybe if I look really pitiful then one of them will save me from Sally and her horrible needles of death.

"Hi it goes bad it does." They look at me funny.

"Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" Oh good old Quatre always caring about others and how they are maybe if I act like I'm in pain he'll save me from Sally.

"Yes." Wow today I think I'm going for one word answers.

"What?"

"To get away from Sally and those needles."

"Just like a women always scared of something that has no reason to be afraid of what so ever." Oh its Mister Grouchy I was hoping he'd left or something cause I don't feel like having him lecture me or complain about women all the time.

"Wufei will you help me hold Skye down so I can give her these shots." I don't like that look on her face.

"Sure." I dislike the look on his face even more.

"No, you cant do this." I plead.

"Oh yes we can," They say in unison. As grouchy comes to hold me down I get the strength to fight back so I start kicking as hard as I can. Oops I think I just kicked him in the crotch.

"Oh you stupid, stupid onna your gonna get it now." Uh oh.

"Hn." I didn't know Heero was in here.

"Oh come on Wufei don't be mad at her all she was trying to do was protect herself its in her nature so you cant blame her." Yeah listen to Quatre. I start nodding my head really fast.

"I can blame her and I will." He says running towards me.

"Help me." I scream. 'Click' I look over and see Heero has taken out that gun he seems to like so much and has it pointed and Wufei's head. Yeah go and shoot that stupid guy but don't kill him just cause him a whole lot of pain. Then he turns it on me and says,

"Sit still." I take a minute to decide needle or bullet. Wow this is a really hard decision. Which one should I choose. Needles cause if I don't then I'll get shoot then have to get stitches so I choose needles.

"Ok I will." I would rather be anywhere else in the world then here right now.

"Will I have to get anyone to hold you down now." Oh now you go back to being nice. I shake my head.

"Good." As she brings the needles out I start to hyperventilate. "Ok boys I think it would be best if you'd all leave for the moment." They leave and Duo and Quatre both try to send me reasurring smiles but its not helping at all.

Outside the door I can just picture grouchy's evil smirk, and it just ticks me off. I will get him back it may not be today it may not be tomorrow but someday I will get him back. Oh thats a good idea become his friend then pull little harmless pranks on him.

"What are you thinking of you look really evil." Oh like i'm going to tell you, you traitor. Don't you know that girls are supposed to stick together not gang up on each other. I just huff and look away from her.

"Oh don't be like that I have to give you this test so that I dont give you any medicines that would hurt you or even kill you." She pleads. Like thats gonna help.

"So." I'm just moody amnd ticked right now.

"Please don't be like that." Still not gorgiving you. And after I ignore her for a couple minutes she comes at me with all her death needles and starts poking me with them and it takes like an hour for the results to come in and my arm stinks really bad. I want my mommy.

"Will you stop it, it doesn't hurt that bad."

"Yes it does."

"Oh my gosh just shut up about it." I thought doctors were supposed to be nice not mean and uncaring, right now I hate her even more but sh'e still my friend if that makes any sense at all.

"Can we come back in." Duo's sing song voice reply's through the door.

"Yes." Sally says.

"Sally is so mean I think she's trying to make me into a pin cushion."

"Oh you poor baby." Duo says sarcasticly. Wow everyone today is betraying me and going against me. He must have seen the look on my face because he looked guilty and said,"Sorry I was just kidding."

"Its ok." I say.

"Yay, your not mad at me."He come sover and pulls me into a giant bear hug.

"Can't breath." I choke.

"Oh my gosh I'm so, so sorry I forgot that you were in pain and there I go just making it worse for you. Stupid, stupid." Wow he sure can talk a lot.

"Hn...baka." Heero says.

"Whats baka." I ask.

"It's idiot for Japanese." Quatre says kindly with that cute smile on his face. "What would you like to eat, or what are your favorite foods."

"My favorite foods are pickles, tomatoes, cucumbers, and pizza." I say.

"Wow you like weird foods." Trowa nods his head to that.

"They may be weird but the taste really good." I say cheekily. This sets Duo off into laughing.

"Ok, I'll just go and get those foods to make you feel better ok." He is so kind and sweet.

"Quiet coddling the girl." Grouchy is mean.

"I'm not I'm just being nice." He throws me another one of those dashing smiles that makes me want to melt right there on the spot.

While Quatre is gone we all just start talking about stuff. Ok maybe not all of us but at least Sally, Duo, grouchy and I. Heero throws in a 'Hn' every once in a while and Trowa nods his head. Oh yeah grouchy and I argue about things and that kind of stuff.

"Woah. Where did you get all that food did you rob a grocery store or something?" I ask.

"No, I just asked my cooks to fix up a proper lunch for all of us and this is what they gave me." Oh I guess he didn't realize that I was just joking but hey that's ok. I guess Duo agreed with me because he started laughing too. While we were eating we talked some more and I almost died of shock when Trowa said something even though it was only three words long.

A little later in the evning I ask, "Sally when can I get out of this bed and room."

"It all depends on how fast you can recover but I'd guess a couple of days." Nooo, I have never been able to stand being stuck in one place but not being able to get up and walk around is really bugging me. Plus I cant even get to the bathroom by myself, which by the way really stinks.

"So Sally were did the guys go." I'm really curios about this.

"Well that I can't tell you."

"Why." I need to know its bugging me.

"Because it's not my place to tell its theirs."

"But I won't tell them you told me then everyone would be happy." Please fall for this.

"No, I wouldn't be happy because I'd now I broke a promise to them to keep quiet." Oh come on you don't need to have that just tell me already.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No and quite bugging me or I'll go get the needles again." I glare at her while rubbing my arm which still stinks from all her evil needles. We do this for a while till she gets up and ready to leave but before I can ask her anything she's out the door. Oh great I cant even ask her to close my curtains so I'm not blinded by the sun in the morning.

It has been two hours since Sally left and I cant go to sleep, and I think its because I've been in bed all day and that I haven't used all my energy yet so I'm not tired. Nope not tired at all are my last thoughts before I fall into a deep sleep.

Will Be Continued

AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I'm really sorry if I misspelled anything I really tried to catch all of my mistakes but I stink at spelling. Like I asked before please, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Four**

"Come on wake up already you stupid onna." What who in the world...oh its grouchy.

"What are you doing here?" How rude to wake me up is more like it.

"It's not like I want to be here. Sally sent me to make sure that your awake." I must have given him a weird look because he said, "She forced me to come."

"Why did she want me to be awake?" I slurred, wow it must be really early. I look over to the clock and it says 5:30 am. "And this early too."

"I don't know." Oh I guess he's not an anytime of the day kind of person, oh well at least I know he's always like this. That's a good thing in some ways cause then i'll always have him figured out and what he's gonna do first this could help for my revenge plan.

"I'll get her now." He slams the door as he says this. Wow he was actually kind of civil to me in that sentence, I think I'll die of a heart attack.

"Skye!" Ah it an evil morning person.

"Duo she just woke up please tone it down." Oh thank you Sally.

"Sorry." He even whispers loud. How can one be this happy and chipper all the time doesn't it drive him crazy to act like that because if I had to be that happy for that long I think I'd kill someone, but there's no worry there because I'll never be like that. Thank goodness.

"It's ok I'm sorry if I don't talk that much I just hate the mornings." I hope that will get him to leave me alone for a little while.

"How can you not love waking up to the birds saying hello and the sun shining on you." Crazy man.

"For one the birds annoy me so bad that I want to go and chase them away, and the sun shines in my eyes so that I cant get a decent amount of sleep." Stupid sun and birds. No I have nothing against birds it's just when you haven't been getting a whole lot of sleep and their practically chirping in your ear you just cant seem to like them all that well, but normally I love birds and all animals except for snakes.

"Well I better go warn the world that the grouchy little girl is awake." I growl at him for that.

"Just ignore him."

"But how can you ignore someone who talks your ear off Sally?"

"Easy buy some earmuffs!" We both laugh over this for a while.

While she's checking me out to make sure i'm not hurt that bad anymore and to see if I can get out of bed yet I remeber something. "So Sally will you tell me where the guys went last night?" I wait till she's really busy to ask this of course.

"Well they went out to..." Oh no she caught me. "I told you I cant tell you, you'll have to ask one of the guys and then they'll decide if they will tell you or not."

"But Sally?"

"But nothing!"

"But..."

"One more but out of you and i'll be giving you shots in yours!" Oh how mean, I dont know if I should forgive her or not for all that. Well she keeps on looking me over when Quatre comes in.

"Hi Skye, I hope your feeling better." Oh he's so so sweet.

"I am." Now that your being so nice and sweet to me. It's weird because now that i'm in this dimension I think i've had more guy friends here then I ever had back home which is really saying something.

"Quatre will you please tell me where you guys went last night?" I say this in my sweetest voice in hope he'll tell me. Wait is it just me or does he look really nervous about something all of a sudden.

"Oh, I just realized that I forgot your breakfast." So now he's making excuses to get awy something is really up.

I wait a few minutes for Sally to leave the room. Then I get up ok I try to get up but my legs are so so sore, I guess its from my fall out the window. When I finally get to the door I push it open just enough to see if anyone is outside and there's not, yes I can find out what is really going on.

Wow this house is so big I've only been walkin a while but I think i've past the same spot more then once or maybe even twice. I need to find some stairs because Quatre said he was going to the kitchen and wouldn't it only make sense that it was on the ground level.

I finally get to what I think is the ground level but I cant really tell cause this house is so dang big. Yes, I see a door that is slightly open so I go over to try and listen to what is being said.

"I think we should tell her." Go Duo.

"No she's just a weak onna." Grouchy I give you a mental punch.

"Tell her." Who said that woah I think it was Trowa wow thanks for standing up to me.

"She's not a stupid women Wufei so don't even call her that." Oh my knight in shinning armor.

"Hn." Oh great man of many hn's, "We should tell her."

"Why." Oh grouchy bad person.

"Because she's standing outside the door listening." As he says this he opens the door.

"Injustice." Wow he does have a bigger vocabulary then I thought he did.

"Come on Wu bear she was just wondering what we were doing." Go Duo

"My names Wufei not Wu bear get it straight Maxwell, and she should not have come down here in the first place."

"We'll tell her." Thanks Heero.

So then they go on to tell me how there all really soldiers and are fighting this big war against the earth. How could they be soldiers their all so young. They also tell me about these giant robots called Gundam's that they use to fight in the war with and they also try and explain how the Gundam's work and all the other kinds of mobile suits which is what they call the other robot fighting things. Quatre then goes on to explain the politics of it all which are really boring. Then they start talking about the colonies.

"Wait what's a colony?"

"It's a place that is built where people can go to live in space but it seems almost exactly like the earth except its in a metal circle. Right now were on a colony." Huh Quatre did you just say what I think you did, yup you did its not all in my imagination.

"I'm on a what? So does that mean I'm in space?"

"Yup you are." Duo how can you be so happy at a time like this you crazy person.

The last thing I hear is "Skye are you alright." Before I pass out, I guess it all just got to be too much for me to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Five**

Even as I slept that night I couldn't get comfortable and I kept tossing and turning thinking about all the guys told me. Its kinda hard to have sink in. I mean who could go from there world that's peaceful to one that is practically a war zone with blood and death every where. If anyone in the world never mind worlds or colonies could tell me I'd be so happy but there isn't anyone cause I'm all alone in this whole new world thing. Everything is so confusing that I just want to scream and never stop or get revenge on grouchy.

While I try to sit and plan my revenge on grouchy, which is a hard thing to do because I believe he may know that I want revenge and that makes it just that much harder to get back at him. But if no when I do get it, it will be just that much sweeter.

"Shye are you awake." Oh no am I hearing things.

"Ahhhhhhhh."

"No don't scream please! Its just Quatre."

"Oh then no I'm awake." Plus your just so cute how could I not forgive you.

"Well I was just coming to see if you were ok."

"Why wouldn't I be ok."

"Well Wufei could have come and got you, Heero could have gotten annoyed with you and shot you, Duo could have..." I better stop him or he'll go on forever it seems.

"I didn't know I was disliked that much." I say jokingly but I know he'll take it seriously.

"What no they like you! Why have they told you something or have they done something to you because if they have I'll talk to them." Wow he sure can go on.

"No it was just a joke."

"Oh ha, ha." He can be sarcastic gasp, be still thy heart.

"Why are you really here."

"I couldn't sleep and this was the only place I could think of."

"So you would come and wake me up just cause you were bored. I'm shocked that you would do something like that." I say this with a smile so he knows I'm joking.

"You're a very sarcastic person I hope you know." No I don't know. See its so bad that I'm even sarcastic in my mind.

"Yeah I know."

After a couple minutes of silence but not the akward type Quatre says, "Whats life like from where you come from?"

"Well there are a not half as many big buildings, we have no colonies, and we dont have like any of the technology that you guys do."

"But what of your family."

"Well I only have my mom my dad left us when I was 6, it was hard because for a while I thought it was my fault and had to go to counseling which is not fun."

"I'm sorry. I never knew my mother." Wow poor Quatre I cnat even imagine that.

"That must have been terrible."

"Not really I had my dad and sisters with me so it was all ok."

"Thats good."

"Yeah." Ok this is the bad kind of silence that awful creepy kind that you just want to get rid of and throw out the window. After a while though we got out of it and just started to talk like normal people about pretty normal things but mostly just our childhoods.I think both of us must have drifted off sometime during the conversation cause the next thing I know I'm waking up to the bright sun and I look over to the chair Quatre was on to see that he was still there but now he was asleep.

"Quatre." I whisper.

"Quatre." I repeat but this time I shake his shoulder a little.

"Quatre." I yell while shaking him, "Wake up you lazy bum."

"What." His whole head pops up, "I'm awake." Oh he looks so dang cut with his hair all mussed up like that and that cute innocent sleepy face to go with it all. No I thinik i'm starting to like him, bad gril. Everytime i've ever liked a guy things have gone badly and I dont want anything to happen to our friendship cause I care about it and him. No there I go again. I throw my head back into my pillow and groan.

"Are you ok are you in any pain?" Oh great you made him worry see what you did hope your proud. See what liking a guy does to you it has you argue with yourself in your mind.

"No, no dont worry i'm fine."

"Good because I want you to be just fine." He flashes me one of his really cute good looking smiles that make me melt into goop then evaporate into gas. Its a saying my friends and I made up to say theres a really hott guy. And at this moment Quatre seems to be the hottest guy of them all.

After a while of talking some more we both go down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. We notice that the guys aren't here yet and Quatre says that seems really weird. I personally agree with him but I like having Quatre all to myself. Bad mind quite having those thoughts you bad, bad mind. "Why do you have such a serious look on your face?"

"Thinking." But its not like I'll tell you I like you, no not me.

"What about?"

"Nothing."

"It had to be something!"

"It was but I'm not telling."

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Please." He has a weird look on his eyes what is he going to do. "If you don't I'll tickle you." No he wouldn't dare. Would he?

"What if I'm not ticklish."

"Are you ticklish."

"No."

"Your lying I can tell that you are lying." How can he do that. "So will you tell me now." Evil.

"No I'll never tell!"

"Fine then I'll tickle you." The he starts to tickle me so bad that I'm afraid I'll either quite breathing or pee my pants and I think the last one is closer to the truth. Its no fun to be tickled so bad but then again it's a really fun thing because... well never mind I just cant explain it but it just is.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I think we jump apart faster than anyone ever has before.

"Nothing." Quatre says to quickly. Way to be smooth now their gonna think we were making out or doing something bad that we weren't supposed to do or something.

"Sure." Duo why did you have to come in at this exact moment. "Don't worry I won't tell the other guys of your secret love lives."

"We don't have love lives." Quatre says forcefully. Wow he's normally nice but I guess it's a bad idea to tick him off that badly from what I see. "You better not tell or you'll get it."

"Get what." Too curious of you Duo.

"Oh that would be ruining all the fun now wouldn't it." Woah he can be evil, but I find it kinda sexy and want him to do it more often. I don't want it directed at me though.

"Ok, I gotta go though." Let me tell you Duo can run fast.

"So where were we." Oh no he's gonna get me. I try to make a run for the door but he tackles me from behind and then is just leaning on me. He looks good enough to kiss. Bad... oh shut up I don't care anymore. Wait he's tickling me no he just killed the moment that we both just shared together. How could he do such a thing? Can he not feel it? Does he just not like me? And if so then why is he on top of me tickling me, ok I think we can take out the not liking me thing, but I'm still concerned that I did something wrong to scare him away just like I have done to all the other guys I've liked. I have the worst possible luck with guys so why did I think that this would be any different. Oh, I really hope I can go without screwing this whole thing up.

Quatre finally stops tickling me and looks into my eyes. Then he leans down towards me with his eyes closed. Oh my gosh is he really gonna kiss me cause if he is he better hurry up with it. Just as our lips meet we hear a loud 'Boom' come from outside and go to see what happened. And I'll tell you that the thing that I saw was the most horrifying thing in the entire world.

Will Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Six**

It was the worst thing I ever did see. It was... It was Wufei. A half asleep more grumpy then usual Wufei, which by the way I thought to be impossible. But anyway when he brakes into the room Quatre and I break apart as fast as we can not that he would have noticed us anyway. Well I'm in a really good mood so I say, "Morning Sunshine!"

Quatre starts to cough to cover up all of his laughter but it doesn't work and then he get the glare turned on to him. I'm so used to the glare that it doesn't even bug me anymore, and that makes it all the more easy to bug him.

"Oh great onnas first thing." Wow he is so not a morning person. I'm not normally but hey doesn't everyone have their odd days.

"So you deal with this often then good, good, then you won't mind if I'm like this every day right." And I thought the glare from earlier was bad but it wasn't compared to this one.

"Arrrrrrrr." He's gonna blow look out.

"Someone seems a little grumpy." I think pinching his cheeks was a really bad idea right about now, but its too late now. He makes some kind of war cry and comes after me while yelling like a crazy warrior. I'm yelling too but that's only cause I have some crazy person chasing me with a sword of some kind.

"Ok put the sword down like a good boy." I have to treat this as a charging animal thing or I may not make it out alive.

"I'm _not_ a boy and it's a _katana_." Oh dang I think I just made the whole thing even worse.

"Wufei it was just a mistake." Yay Quatre to my rescue.

"No she's the one who made the mistake, the stupid little onna that she is."

"No your wrong and if you think she's stupid then I don't know what you are." Go Quatre.

"You like her." Oh Wufei thinks he's so smart by noticing the obvious, now look who's stupid.

"So maybe I do." Oh you really do like me how sweet.

"Well you shouldn't onnas just get into your mind and sidetrack you from what your real goal really is and at a time like this you don't need that." What is he talking about?

"I'm not and I wont be sidetracked from what I mean to do." Still lost.

"Were at war you cant have her on your mind the whole time your fighting it would be bad for your and all of the others health and lives." Oh now I understand.

"I wont let it no matter how much I like her." As he says this he turns to look at me with the biggest brightest smile on his face. Oh, he really does care, and its bad cause I'm starting to care too.

"You better not." Wufei has left the kitchen, finally.

"So you do like me?" I ask cheekily woah, I've been doing that a lot lately.

"Nah I was just lying." Oh so what should I do. I start to cry. I've always been able to cry on command and it has been a very helpful and useful skill to have. The look that he gives me is one of such guilt that I feel bad for pretending to cry, well almost.

"Please don't cry." I burst out laughing like a mad women.

"That is not funny you had me thinking I made you cry."

"Well you had me thinking that you didn't like me, you do like me dot you?"

"Of course I do." Oh that's a relief.

"That had me nervous you big meanie."

"I'm not big."

"Yup."

"No."

"Yup times infinity to the ifinitith power." I've been arguing a lot too lately.

"Oh darn."

"Ha, ha I beat you." Wow I really do like spending time with Quatre.

"I could have beat you if I tried."

"Really how?"

"Well I can be a very convincing person when I want to be."

"I doubt that Mr. Quatre."

"Oh but I am Ms. Skye."

"Well I guess sooner or later I will find out won't I." This really is a really fun thing to do.

"Yes you will."

"Hey guys what's up?" Oh way to go Duo ruin a perfectly good mood.

"Well the birds, the bees, the sky, the pretty little butterflies, the ceiling should I say more or should I stop right now."

"Stopping would be great but thank you for the two choices." Quatre is just sitting at the table shaking his head at our childish antics. But I just love to always be able to act like a little kid around Duo.

To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry its so sort I had some computer problems. Please Review my story and tell me what you think of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Seven**

After Quatre, Duo and I got dine eating and talking about stupid stuff in Duo's and my case we all decided to head outside for a walk. I really like that idea because I've been couped up in this mansion for what has seemed like days and its about to drive me bonkers. I think that I'm about to drive everyone else bonkers too, because it sure seems like I am. As were all heading towards the front door Trowa joins us to come have fun outside. I know I probably won't have that much fun because Sally said to take it easy and I know Quatre will make sure I do just that, which really, really stinks. Quatre seems to be just a little over-protective ok not a little a lot.

"Skye what cha thinking?" Like I'll tell Duo, yeah right.

"Nothing."

"It had to have been something with that very concetrated look on your face." Why wont he just let it go.

"I won't tell you so." Then I stick my tongue out at him I know very mature but I just cant help it and it makes him even more riled up.

"Come on."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"No." I say in a sing song voice.

"Pretty, Pretty please with Cherries on top."

"No because I hate cherries their gross, yucky."

"How can you hate cherries?"

"I just do their just gross I cant explain it."

"I agree." Oh my gosh Trowa just talked I'm so, so shocked I think that I might die.

"Ok here we are." What is Quatre talking about? Oh yeah we were going outside, I guess that I was so busy arguing with Duo I forgot where I was going and what I was doing, opps.

"Woah its so different from home." It has what looks to be a huge metal sky. I miss my home, and I can't even feel the sun I don't like it on the colonies I wanna go home but then again I don't because the I'd have to leave my new friends and that would just bad, plus I'm starting to have some feelings for Quatre and I want to know how it will turn out. Oh yeah plus I still have to find a way to get revenge on Wufei to make him pay for being such a meanie head all the time and such a dumb grouch. Ok so he's not dumb, dumb but he's stupid in another kind of way the kind of way that makes you want to ring his little neck.

"No really what were you thinking."

"Won't you just give it up Duo?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know!"

"But why do you want to know so badly?"

"Cause its bugging me and I have to know so tell me already!"

"Like I'd tell you."

"I'll make you tell me."

"No you won't because I've spent so much time arguing with you that I don't even remember what I was thinking about in the first place and that's why I cant tell you."

"That is so not funny."

"I think its funny." Yay Quatre is on my side.

"Me too." I state proudly.

"Agree." Go Trowa. Wow I think I've heard him talk more right here right now more than any other time I've known him. It seems like him and Quatre are pretty close friends and they seem to mesh well with each other. They kind of remind me of my friend Taylor, who is a girl and me. Taylor was the silent one like Trowa but when you got her on her by herself you couldn't get her to shut up not that I ever minded its just really funny to me, don't ask why I don't even know why.

"Now will you tell me what you thinking of?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering."

"Ok well I was thinking of my really good friend Taylor and the things that we used to do with each other and all my other friends."

"I'm sorry that you miss them but remember were your friends too."

"Thanks Quatre." Its really nice to just sit outside in the silence from time to time. And no this isn't that awkward kind of silence it's the good kind where you feel like the people around you really do care and understand. Also when you know that the people around you really do care and yet they don't even have to say anything out loud. I know this may sound weird but right now in this very moment I feel more at home then I ever have in my entire life and that scares me, because almost all my life I have felt out of place and like I don't belong even in my own family I felt like some outsider looking in on what was happening. It's so great to finally be able to fit in I just never want to have this moment end. If I had to leave this very moment I'd even miss Wufei I know it's a horrible thing but I would. I feel like I have more friends in this world then I do in my own which is true, I know it is. I was never all that popular and a lot of the kids used to make fun of me for the things I did or the clothes I wore, but that's all over now and I love that it is because even though I always acted like it didn't bother me it did and it the hurt I was feeling kept getting worse and worse.

"What does it feel like to be in another world that's not your own?" Why did you have to ask such a hard question.

"Scary, different, sad. I just have to come with the terms I may never go home and I'll be stuck here forever in a place that I dont even know, and without my family." Oh great now I'm getting kid of teary. Please don't cry its not good to cry in front of people. I know that's a horrible thought but its always been that way because when I was little my dad used to yell at me for crying and say it was a weak thing to do and then if I cried even more he'd yell even louder. I think the best day of my life so far would have to be the day my parents got divorced and I got to go live with my mom, and only see my dad a couple of times a year.

"Lets talk about something happier like how hot I am." Thank you so much for changing the subject you are such a lifesaver.

"Oh you wish."

"Well it's true."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Will you two stop it!" Woah, Quatre really does have a strong voice when he yells.

"Were sorry." we say in unison.

"It's ok, I'm sorry for yelling too I should not have done it." Wow he talks all proper a whole lot. Why couldn't more of the guys where I came from be more like Quatre or even Duo for that matter it would have made my life a whole lot easier.

"We should head inside."

"I think that would be wise Trowa good idea. It is getting kind of dark out." No way we couldn't have been outside that long could we have been? Well I guess we were but still it amazes me how fast time can fly by. We all head into the house or mansion or whatever you want to call it and up to our rooms and I think that I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

To Be Continued

A/N: Please review, thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Eight**

I don't have a clue why but I feel way more refreshed than I have in ages and yet last night I got less sleep then I have since I've been here. I'm even in a good mood and that's a bad thing cause I absolutely hate morning people even when I'm being said morning person. Ok, so maybe I don't really hate morning people its just that they drive me crazy and make me want to hit some thing. Wow! I still can't believe I'm this happy and chipper before 5:30 am, its just crazy.

It's a couple hours later now and I'm just thinking about things whether their important or not I really don't know. The thing that is bugging me the most would have to be my feelings for Quatre. I mean I've never felt this way and I don't know what I'm feeling.I feel like a whole different person when I'm around him. For one I'm not nervous like I usually am around him, which is a huge deal with me. And when he looks at me I just feel different and nice all inside like I've never felt before. But I can't be falling for him I just can't, I've barley known him a couple of days, I don't know if he likes me or not and I can't stand to have another heartbreak, I've had to many before, and what happens if I ever get sent home and we both really do like each other and then we'd both be hurt and I couldn't stand hurting Quatre.

"Skyeyour awake, yay. I can't stand another minute of all of the silence the silent people are making." Woahthe sad thing is that I actually understood that and that it made sense.We both spend a couple minutes laughing about what he said.

"Waityou said silent people. Where's Quatre?" Oh great I still have him on my mind.

"Asleep." Then he looks at me funny, "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

"What were you wondering?"

"Can't a person wonder something without being accused of something?"

"No. And stop trying to change the subject that doesn't work with me." Dang it, now what.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Oh I have some suspicions, and I want to find out if there right."

"Like what?"

"Oh now that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it." Dang you Duo for keeping me wondering and waiting because I have never ever been good with that.

"Oh come on tell me please!" I give him my sad look that normal works on people, but no it has no effect on him what so ever.

"No I think I'll make you sweat it."

"Why are you doing this to me."

"Because I can."

"Give me a hint just one little one, please?"

"Ok the hint is..." He takes a dramatic pauseoh how I hate dramatic pauses.

"Just get on with it!" I practically yell.

"Ouch, someone is in a bad mood now isn't she."

"Tell me now." I growlout.

"Ok it has to do with both you and Quatre." Oh great does he know that I like him, if he does he better not tell or I'll hurt him so badly he'll... ok I don't really know what but I guarantee that it will be bad.

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?" I squeak out

"That you liked him, I could tell by the embarrassed and nervous look on your face when I mentionedit had to do with the both of you." Oh I hate the look on his face right now.

"If you tell him I'll do something really bad to you, like dye your hair orange, or green, or something." Oh, I love the look of fear in his face at the moment.

"You wouldn't dare." The fear in the voice is still there.

"Oh wouldn't I."

"You wouldn't be able to find any dye because you don't know your way around hereor where you would be able to find any."

"Even though Wufei and I don't get along all that wellI'm pretty sure he would help me just to get back at you for all of the time's that you've bugged him out of his mind. Plus if that didn't work I might be able to enlist Heero to help me. And if worst comes to worst then I'd get Sally to help me." Oh I think I got him here.

"Ok, Ok. But if I could find out if he liked you would you do something about it."

"No." I say as fast as I can.

"No?"

"I have had some bad experiences with guys and asking things." I say while looking down at my at the end of the bed.

"Who are they I'll beat them up for you if you want me too." He sounds dead serious about this too and that is the scary thing.

"Duo you can't!"

"And why not?"

"Their in another dimension, if you haven't forgotten. But if the weren't I'd say go for it they totally deserve it and anything else you could give them." We both laugh a little at this. It's weird because Duo has become something of a brother to me these last couple of days. I can't believe I'm letting myself get so close to people that I might not ever see again, but then again I might never find a way home. Oh I don't want to think about that, because even though I might like it here better I will still miss my family, ok my mom and sister, and all of my friends which aren't a lot of people but they still mean the world to me and I would miss them all way too much, that it hurts to even think about it right now.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah just thinking of home."

"Aren't you proud of me I didn't ask what you were thinking." He always seems to know just the way to cheer everybody up.

"Oh my little Duo is growing up." I pretend to cry right here.

"You did not just call me little. You shall pay dearly for that you little girl." Then he comes at me moving his hands in a tickling motion, and when he's not even a foot away I burst out laughing like a crazy person.

"Why are you laughing I haven't even started to tickle you yet?"

"My bubble is ticklish."

"O.K. that makes sense in a weird, weird way I guess." Then he gets a evil look in his eyes, "So that means I can make you burst out laughing when your talking to other people and then they'll think you're the crazy one. Oh the possibilities." I really, really don't like the look in his eyes at the moment its kind of freaky and it makes me want to get up and run and never go near him ever again. Ok so I wouldn't do that because he's too fun to be around to that to. Now I'm even having second thought of threatening to dye his hair a different color because he can be pretty dang scary when he wants to be, or when he gets really bored it seems.

"You wouldn't dare." I say challenging

"Oh yes I would!"

"What would you do?"

"Nothing Sally." Oh stop trying to sound innocent it doesn't work for you.

"Sure." The she looks over at me, "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thank you so much for taking care of me and fixing me up."

"You're welcome I couldn't leave you to these boys, now could I?" We both laugh at this.

Duo walks out of the room mumbling about "Girls and how there all just jealous," and, "I'm not a boy." Sally and I talk for awhile about girl stuff and then we start talking about the good stuff like football, and hockey. The reason I like hockey so much is because I love to watch all of the guys get slammed into the walls. Yes, I know that, that's a weird reason to like a sport but it is the reason I like it. We talk and laugh for what seems like ages. No matter how much I like to spend time with the guys it's still nice to be able to talk to another girl.

"Um, can I talk to Skye?" Oh, no it sounds like he might know that I like him. Great Skye get ready for another heartbreak.

"Sure go ahead and talk."

"No, Sally I meant alone."

"Yeah sure." Then she looks at me and whispers, "Good luck!" Oh great that didn't calm me down any it just made it all seem that much worse.

"Well you see..."

To Be Continued

A/N: As it was pointed out to me I had a lot of stupid little mistakes, I'm really sorry about that. I have tried to go back and fix as many as I could, but I know I missed some and I'm sorry about that too. Oh and I would like to say thank you to Saferia for reviewing. And also Sarah Frost for pointing out my mistakes to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Nine**

"Well you see..." Quatre says.

"Yes." I wait and wait and then wait some more, "Tell me already!" I practically yell at him cause if he doesn't tell me I'll like blow up or something. Ok so maybe I won't blow up but I won't be very pleasant either. Right now I wanna go hunt down Duo and do unspeakable things to that dumb jerk.

"Duo told me something interesting." Oh I'm gonna kill Duo.

"What?"

"I think you know?"

"Know what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"If I knew what you were talking about would I be asking what you knew about?"

"Maybe."

"No, I wouldn't so get on with it and tell me before I am forced to do something!"

"Like what?" What is wrong with these people? They should really learn how to use their imaginations, if they even exist in their really mean and cruel heads. And why won't anyone ever take me seriously?It bugs me oh so much

"Use your imagination!" I take a minute and he doesn't look scared or anything what am I not intimidating or something. Oh yeah he's like fought in war so he wouldn't be scared by some little girl like myself. "Do you even have one?"

"Of course!"

"Will you tell me or not because if you don't I'll just leave."

"Where would you go?"

"I... um."

"See so you're stuck here for the moment, plus its kind of fun to torture you." Why in the world do people always torture me not in the hurtful painful kind of way but in the fun let's pick on Skye kind of way, which by the way is a horrible thing to do and they should all stop doing it to me, or I might cry. Ok I wouldn't cry but I'll be ticked.

"Please?" I try my puppy eyes out on him.

"Fine Duo told me about how you're bubble is ticklish."

"Oh that's what he told you."Oh thank goodness I won't have to kill Duo now. Oh yes I will. Because he made me go throughall that worrying and being terrified that Quatre knew and that he would reject me somehow so I still do have to kill him.

"Oh so there's something else is there?" Oh get that smug look off you're face already.

"No!"

"Said that a little too soon you know. So what don't you want me and the other guys to know that Duo does know?" Oh know he looks serious, run. No I would never get away.

"Nothing important, just girl stuff." Please let him be one of those types of guys who can't stand to talk about girl stuff.

"Oh, really like what and don't think girl stuff bothers me I have 29 sisters!"Woah I would so hate to have that many sisters but I would be terrified if I had that many brothers.

"Ok I lied it's not girl stuff but please don't ask me about it cause I can't tell you, so please stop?" I try to look as depressed as possible as I say this. Oh, please let this work!

"I'll stop for now but I will find out one way or another!"As he says this he walk out of the room with a very thoughtful look on his face.

Ok, now I have to find Duo and then hurt him or scare him in someway or form. Where ever could he be. First I have to remember how to get down to the kitchen because I think that its best to say he's in there stuffing his face or something. After walking for what seems like hours, I wouldn't know cause I can't find my watch or a clock even. I come across a big door that I think might lead to a living room or something, or hopefully someone who can help me find Duo. Ok so after walking around so long I don't want to kill him anymore, now I just want to have a talk with him about his bad behavior and then about his hair. I walk into the room and I was wrong about my earlier assumptions about it being a living room. It's really a gym of some kind. I look up to see Trowa walking on the tight rope. Woah, he's good! If I had to do that I'd like fall and kill myself, I'm not the best at being graceful.

"What do you want?" Oops forgot that Trowa was here.

"Looking for Duo."

"Why?"

"To have a little talk." I must have a very evil look on my face at the moment, because I just know I do. I don't now why but I do.

"What did he do?"

"Oh cant tell you that."

"Ok."

"Can I stay and watch and then when you're done you can help me find him?"

"Yes."

"Thanks." He just nods his head. I sit down on the floor and look up. It's so amazing to see someone do such cool things as Trowa is doing on a tight rope. I used to be in gymnastics but I really stunk at it. I was the type of person who would do the exact opposite of what I was supposed to. If they wanted us to go right I'd go left and then cause a huge pile up. I think that's why I got so into playing soccer when I was a little older because then I was aloud to make people fall and at least then it was on purpose and not by accident.

"Done." I look up to see that Trowa is done.

"Ok, so do you know where Duo is?"

"Mission." Oh for the whole fighting the war thing that's cool. But I shall still get him when he gets back. That's why he told Quatre before he left because he knew I'd get him for it. I have to watch out for that one he's sneaky.

"Follow."

"Where?" He just keeps on walking ahead of me so I follow because I don't know were to go and would be totally lost without him. I wonder where he's taking me. We walk a long ways down a long dark hall and then we come up to an even bigger door then the last one. Wow I wonder what is behind it. Trowa slowly turns around to look at me then he turns back to the door and opens it slowly. Open it faster come on! Well I guess it is heavy. I saw the most amazing thing ever! It was a ...

Will Be Continued

A/N: Please Review. I want to thank my reviewers Oceanena, Lost-Remembrance, and Yami no Hikari-chan for the reviews and pointing out some of my mistakes. I tried to fix more of them and I know more are there so sorry. Also sorry it took so long but my computer won't even turn on so now I have to use my parents and I haven't been able to on a lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Nine**

It was absolutely amazing, I've never seen robots that big before. That's not saying much though cause the biggest robot thing I've ever seen was like a foot tall. And these robots are way, way bigger than a foot. They seem taller than a building, but I have no clue how tall they really are. I bet these are those Gundam things they were talking about. Weren't they fighting a war with them, yes they were. Wow, it never really seemed that real when they talked about fighting in a war with giant robots but now it does and that's just scary. To me they kind of look like a giant toy, like the ones you get in fast meals, but to think they are weapons is just too weird.

"Is this a Gundam?" Trowa just nods his head. I'm gonna have to look at him more if I talk to him cause he really seems the silent type. Heero seems the quiet type, but in a totally different way. Heero scares me, I think a couple of times he's threatened me.

After awhile of staring in awe at them I ask, "Is one of them yours?" He just nods and points to one. It is the one that's mostly red and looks like it has enough arm power to take out just about anything that got in it's way. "Does it have a name?"

"Heavyarms." I bet they call it that because of all the weapons it carries on it's arms but hey that's just a guess.

"Cool. How many of them are there?"

"Five."

"The other four belong to the others." I don't expect a answer because it seems kind of obvious.

"Whose is that?" I ask pointing to a red, white, and blue one with a huge gun short of thing and a big shield.

"Mine." I jump really high in the air it seems. I hate it when people sneak up on me or catch me by surprise because I scare way to easily. "Why is she down here?" Heero asks. Trowa just kind of stares at him, but I back away. Scary, scary Heero. "We agreed to let her in the house, but not to tell her anything that could endanger any of us." Hello, right here I can hear everything that you say, so don't talk about me as if I'm not here. Man, I hate it when people do that it,s just so annoying and mean.

"Woulda figured out some time."

"That may be true but to show her! What if she tells someone?"

"You guys are the only ones I know here!" I get a nasty glare right about now, so I decide to just shut up and let them argue their little brains out. It seems as if Heero just remembered that I was here, so he shoots me a nasty glare and drags Trowa of to a corner. I cant tell what their talking about but it seems to be important, and they keep glancing in my direction. Which is kind of scary because Heero still has the glare on his face.

They both walk back over looking the same as they always do. I could never have the lack of emotions that they do.

"You have to promise to never tell about us or them. Even under torture!"

"I could be tortured?" I yell.

"Yes. Promise!"

"Ok, I promise." I say this with as much as seriousness I can manage and I look him in the eyes while saying it too. He just nods his head and head to his Gundam. "What's it called?"

"Wing." Then he just climbs up it like a monkey. Ok, maybe not like a monkey, but something that's a really good climber. I turn to stare at Wing too. I think its kind of pretty, but I will never say that out loud because the guys would be all defensive and say stuff about it is not supposed to be pretty it's a tool for war. Which is true, but I still think it's pretty.

"What are they made of?" I ask Trowa.

"Gundanium Alloy."

"Huh?"

"A substance that can only be made in zero-gravity condition of space." How come Heero keeps popping up with these answers, when I'm not even talking to him. Plus, I thought that he had something against me and now he's answering my questions. This day is just getting weirder and weirder.

"Oh." Wow, I think I'm sounding more and more like a idiot as the day goes on. I look around to try and find Trowa because it seems like he disappeared. "Trowa?"

"He left." Oh thanks for telling me.

"Ok then I guess I'll just go then."

"Hn." Wow, that was a great answer, I'll take that as a yes or was it a good I hope you'll leave and never ever come back. I think it's more along the lines of the last one but I really don't have a clue.

"Ok bye."

"Hn." I hate it when he does that and I haven't even heard it that much. I walk out of the huge room and into the even bigger and darker hall. Why do they have to live in such a big house its just way annoying to even try and find anything. And then Trowa had to leave me with the most sociable person I've ever met, not! Why oh, why did you leave me all alone in a dark hall not knowing where I am. What did I ever do to you Trowa. I stop in the middle of the hall trying to figure it which way to go. I was almost so fed up that I was gonna resort to enny meany minny mo. I always do that when I don't know where to go, even though I normally get even more lost than before. But I'm already so lost that I don't think I could be any more lost. I would go back and ask Heero but as far as I'm concerned that is not a very bright idea.

I may not have a watch but I do know that I've been wondering the halls for what has seemed like hours. I think it really truly has been hours and it's not just my imagination. I would stop in a room or something but I don't know who or what is in any of them. And after my fun little encounter with Heero, I don't think I will. What if I ran into Wufei. It would be worse because for some reason he hates me I think.

"Why oh why do I always have to get lost!" I scream to the uncaring walls. I always seem to get lost no matter what, even if I have directions.

"Because you're a baka."

"AH! What are you doing here Heero?"

"Finding you."

"Well thank you."

"I'm not doing it on purpose, Quatre told me to come and find you."

"Really?" I tried to keep the excitement out of my voice, cause I really don't want him to know that I like Quatre. Well we both walk down the many halls in complete silence. We get to another big door. Today must be the day of really big doors or something. And it turns out to be a dinning room of some kind. Oh, that food looks oh so good. I don't think I have eaten anything at all today.

"Hi, Skye." Ph, he's so cute. I think I like him more and more every day. I see Trowa, the evil one who left me. I glare at him and he just looks at me, no reaction from this guy it's so annoying. And Wufei is just sulking in the corner. I can already tell this is gonna be one fun dinner, not. But at least Quatre is still cute.

Will Be Continued

A/N: Please Review. Thanks to Saferia for review I really appreciate it. I'm sorry if I don't update that often or soon for the next couple of weeks, I will if I get positive feed back. But school starts for me next week and I will probably be busy, so review and I'll find the time no matter what but it still may take a while for me to update so sorry. I'll still update no matter what its just they will come faster if I get reviews. So thanks.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Eleven**

Well I just know this dinner is gonna be a disaster. I don't know how but I just do. But I'm gonna stay cause I'm hungry and I see pickles and I could never pass up the chance to eat pickles. Oh, I told Quatre I liked pickles once and I guess he remembered, how sweet! Cool! There is also Chicken Alfredo. I love the stuff but my mom can't make it and I am by no means a chief.

"Wow! This all looks so good!" It smells so good that I have to stop and smell it for a second, "It smells good too. Quatre just smiles a smile that said I did good, so I guess he must have had something to do with the making of the meal.

All five of us sat down to eat the delicious food. When who but Duo barges through the door. 'Grr' I'm still gonna get him back for tricking me with the whole Quatre thing.

"You!" I growl out at him.

"Me!" He says in a happy chipper voice that makes me want to smack that smile off his face. Him doing this only makes me madder at him.

"Maybe we should all sit down and eat?" Quatre asks or is he pleading with us not to start anything.

"Hn." There goes Heero again, I hate it when he does that. It's weird because today the only person that has not gotten on my nerves has been Wufei. He's still not my friend in any means but maybe just maybe I could get him to help me get revenge on Duo and at the same time get revenge on him too.

"How was every ones day?" Sorry Quatre but I don't think that anyone is in the mood to answer that little question, maybe Duo but who cares bout him.

"Great! I got my mission completed early."

"Good for you Duo."

"Onna what is wrong with you today?" What does onna mean anyway Wufei?

"Nothing! Plus its not like you care."

"Would I ask if I didn't care?"

"Probably."

"No I wouldn't so tell me before I make you tell me."

"What you gonna hit me or something?"

"I would never hit a girl!"

"How do I know that?"

"Because I just told you! Woman!"

"That is it you two! Stop it right now! And Wufei you should not talk to Skye like that it's very rude." Quatre looks very strict and scary right now so I'm gonna shut up for the time being. For sitting at the dinner table so long you'd think we'd have eaten some food but it looks as if no one

has eaten anything at all. Duo is staring at me with his mouth wide open, what did I do? Do I have something on my face. Trowa and Heero both look to be in their own little world far, far away from this table.

"Why are you standing up for this weak woman?"

"She's not weak Wufei!"

"How do you know Duo?"

"I just do ok?"

"No it's not ok you guys are getting way to close to her and it could mess everything up!" Oh, so now me being here is a bad, bad thing well it seems like you're one of the only one's to think that.

"Stop talking bout me as if I'm not here!" I yell. They all turn to look at me like I just appeared out of no where, all meaning Quatre, Duo and Wufei.

"We can if we want to!"

"Well that doesn't mean that you should."

"Maybe we should eat the food before its cold." We all listen to what Quatre says and think it's a good idea so we finally get to eat the food. Yay! The worst thing is that I have to sit next to Wufei. The good thing is that I don't have to get revenge on Duo because he stuck up for me.

The dinner was so good. It was going great till Wufei started complaining about weak women and how they can never do anything but complain. That was it I wasn't going to take this anymore, I'd had enough. I was so ticked off that I picked up a big portion of Chicken Alfredo with plenty of Alfredo on it and chucked it at his big fat head.

"AHH." He screamed in anger and surprise. "You stupid onna you're gonna get it now!" He picks up some Alfredo and throws it at me, but I duck and it hits Heero in the head. Oh he looks so mad that he could kill someone, most likely Wufei. Duo is laughing his head off and is laying on the ground rolling around. Trowa is smirking slightly, it's so slight you might not even know it's there unless you look very closely or know him pretty well. Quatre is trying to hide his laughter but its not working very well because his shoulders are shaking really hard from his effort and his eyes are watering.

"Don't blame me blame that onna."

"Did she hit me in the head with Alfredo?" He asks in a very deadly voice.

"No. But..."

"Then I won't blame her." Phew I thought maybe I would be the one dead by the end of the night but now it will probably be Wufei. I guess I could call this my revenge against him. I know Wufei won't run because he has more honor then that, but if it was me I'd be running like there was no tomorrow, but he'd still catch me in the end and then I'd get it twice as hard.

"You gonna die!" Duo kept chanting.

"Shut up Maxwell!"

"Make me!"

"Fine I'll just have to cut off that braid of yours!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

"No you won't!"

"Yes I will!"

They both kept doing this till Heero yelled, "Enough!" He's just one of those people that you have to listen to. Plus it would be a good idea if you would want to keep living, so both of them shut up. I find it shocking how Trowa hasn't said a single word through this whole ordeal. I think everyone at this table is starting to get a head ache. Duo stops arguing but picks up the closets thing to him, which just happens to be the pickles. No not the pickles, I haven't even got one yet. He throws them at Wufei. I mumble "What a waste."

"What was that?" Quatre asks.

"It's such a waste that those pickles had to end up on Wufei's head, they don't deserve that." Wufei looks even madder than before so he picks up his glass of water and dumps it all over my head, that is so mean, I can't believe he did that. I guess he can dish it out but just cant take it in, to bad. I'm so angry and wet. I know I look like a drowned rat at the moment and that just ticks me off even more, but the worst thing is that Duo is laughing. I'm not in the mood for that so I take some more noodles and throw the and Duo's braid, and score it hit my destination. It's gonna be so hard to get the sauce out of hair that long, but that's what he gets for laughing at me. So Duo throws something at Quatre because he was laughing at him. And after that things just get so out if hand that everyone but Trowa was involved in an all out food throwing war. After a while it turned from anger to fun and we were all just laughing and having a blast.

"What is going on here!"

To Be Continued

A/N: I would like to thank Jessica Rabbit21, tokoshie-no-sayonara, cHIBi-aNgeL-ALiTA and everyone else who has reviewed this story in the past it really means a lot to me to get reviews from you guys because a couple of times I have gotten so discouraged that I almost just quit writing anymore to this story but you changed my mind so thank you! Please Review and tell me what you think! I start school this Friday so I don't know how much time I'll have to write and chapters will come faster if I get reviews, I'll still post them but they'll come faster the more I get.So please review so I can write more faster cause I have fun writting this but I jknow I'll have a lot of homework cause my school is mean like that.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Uh... Hi Sally!" Duo says in an overly cheerful voice. Oh, like that is really gonna make her forget about all of the food covering well just about everything! He looks really stupid too, with all of the noodles and sauce still woven into his braid, its just hilarious. Heero even looks really weird and so not as scary with food covering his face, hair, and cloths. The only one not covered in food is Trowa. It's funny because Heero and Wufei always seem so serious but give them food to fight with and then they both seem to loosen up a whole lot. Quatre is fun no matter what but he is dangerous with food I tell you, and just a tad bit scary cause he gets this evil glint in his eye that would send anyone running.

"Don't take that cheery tone with me Duo Maxwell?"

"You mean I can't be cheery?"

"No!"

"Ok." Duo kinda sounds like a kicked puppy who was told that he could never go on a walk outside again for the rest of his life. Its sounds so sad.

"I'll ask you all again what in the world happened?"

"Well you see it was all Skye's fault!" Duo I'm so gonna kill you if Sally doesn't kill me first. And now all the guys but Trowa are nodding their heads in agreement.

"Skye..." Oh my gosh I feel like I'm being interrogated or something. Two can play at this game, wait wouldn't it be more than two people but right now I don't even really care.

"Wufei was being me to me and calling me a onna, which I don't even know what that means and he was mumbling mean, mean things about the female race in general and I just got so mad and angry that I threw food at him but it really wasn't my fault. And then the only one who was being mean was Trowa." Wow am I really good at acting all sad and teary it must be a gift. Sally is glaring at all the guys now, mission accomplished. But now I think I might have ticked off the guys a little, and if I'm not mistaken Trowa is trying not to laugh.

"Wufei how could you be so mean to her when all she's trying to do is adjust here."

"But ..."

"No buts!"

"But..." Duo tries to say but it looks like Sally isn't going to be having any of that so he just shuts up and tries a big puppy dog eye look, but it just won't work on a raving girl at the moment so he's just wasting all his time, and the end it will only make things worse.

"I can't believe you boys, especially you Quatre! Would be as mean and cruel as Skye has just told me I am absolutely ashamed of all of you. And Wufei I am very mad at you for being disrespectful to the women race in general, that's just an injustice to all of us!" It seems as if she has hit a nerve with him and actually looks upset with himself for the things he said. Actually the only one that doesn't look upset would have to be Heero but he barley ever has any emotion on his face what so ever so he really doesn't count in my opinion when it comes to this. Hehe payback is so sweet sometimes. And I didn't even have to risk any bodily injury this time or hair injury. It's gonna take me so long to get all of this food out of my hair, but I feel even worse for Duo, with that long braid of his. Thinking about hair really makes me wonder how Trowa keeps his hair in that cool hair style. I think Sally is still yelling at the guys but I can't really tell, I think I kind of blanked her out a while ago. I feel kind of bad about getting Quatre in trouble but not that bad cause he was going to let me get in trouble.

"But..."

"Duo what did I tell you about but's?"

"Ha Ha that sounded so wrong!" That is pretty funny if you think about it. I don't know what I'd do if someone asked me what I thought of butts. It seems Quatre found that pretty funny too cause he looks like he's gonna explode or implode.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know that!" Wow, Sally seems to be getting angrier and angrier as time goes on, I'm so glad its not being directed at me though or it would be even scarier.

"I know butt u gotta admit it was still funny!" I almost expect Duo to burst out laughing like a little kid about how he said the word butt. I don't think he meant to use it the same way that it was used in the sentence if the way he's grinning like a crazy maniac says anything. I think Sally isn't as angry as she was before but she still looks ticked off. So Duo really does have a reason for acting all goofy and idiotic most of the time, well it did help him with Sally. I still kind of fear for the other guys though.

"Baka."

"Heero why do you have to be so mean to me?" He doesn't get an answer just an evil look

"What does baka mean?"

"Well Skye it means idiot, I think you'd understand that!"

"See Sally see why I threw food at Wufei its because he's a big fat meanie!"

"I'm not fat!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do!"

"That doesn't sound like a good reason to me!"

"It's a perfectly good reason you stupid woman!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"Or what?"

"Use you're imagination! Not like you have one!"

"I so do have a imagination!"

"The how come you can't use it to think of all the ways I could get you!"

"Easy no weak woman such as yourself could ever get a man like me so I don't have to use my imagination!"

"Who said you are a man?"

"I did!"

"What you're like 16 that's not man in my opinion!"

"Well I don't care about you're opinion, onna!"

"ENOUGH!" Wow, Sally looks even madder than before and now it seems to be directed at me as well eek! "You are both acting like little children! I am disappointed in both of you. Skye you never should have thrown food at Wufei! And Wufei you should have been nicer and more considerate with Skye and not acted like a jerk!" Wow, how could she say all that without taking a single breath, that's amazing I wish that I could do that! "Now both of you apologize!" We both look at the other with a look that says no flipping way. "NOW!" She roars.

"Sorry Wufei." I say meekly.

"Sorry onna."

"Wufei say it like you mean it."

"I mean sorry Skye."

"See that wasn't so hard now was it. You should help the others clean up this mess." I'm just gonna nod my head so that she will leave and not be scary any more. I think Wufei has the same idea cause he does the same thing.

We both turn around to see that the other guys had gotten a good head start at cleaning, I feel bad for that cause technically I was the one to start it all.

"I'm sorry guys."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Skye." Yay! At least Quatre has forgiven me.

"I had fun so it doesn't matter." I love Duo's cheeky smile. It's so cute.

"Hn." He doesn't sound angry so I'll take that as a really good sign.

"Its ok."

"Trowa why are you even cleaning up you didn't even throw anything."

"Wouldn't be fair."

"It's not fair that you have to clean up a mess that we made." He says nothing and just keeps cleaning, he really is a nice guy.

"My hair feels so gross!"

"Don't worry Duo mine feels bad too."

"I bet mine feels worse!"

"I bet it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Hem hem." Quatre clears his throat to get our attention.

"Sorry guys it seems as if I've been doing a lot of arguing today."

"That's ok everyone has their days." Cool Duo doesn't even mind. It's amazing that all the time that Duo and I were arguing we still managed to keep on cleaning the mess up. It's a good thing that the guys started cleaning up when Wufei and I were arguing or we wouldn't be nearly done by now. Plus I think that were all cleaning at super speed so that Sally doesn't come back down and yell at us for not getting that far or worse arguing again. "Sally was scary wasn't she?"

"Oh yeah she was insanely scary!" I say this jokingly.

"No Sally wasn't being scary she was being a weak woman!" He wouldn't have said that if he knew she was standing right behind him.

"What was that Wufei?" If looks could kill Wufei would have been dead a buried by now. Actually I think being dead would be a much better option then facing the wrath of Sally at her worst, I don't think and alligator would even face her.

"Um well..."

"That's exactly what I thought."

"What I meant to say was..."

"Don't you dare try to change what you said I heard you perfectly the first time!" She is getting madder and madder by the very second it seems. I am caught between wanting to leave the room out of fear or see the things she has in store for Wufei. "You have seemed to have been starting a lot of things today that get ceratin people ticked off." She said that in too sweet of a voice. Uh oh that means that its going to get worse because the calm always comes before the storm. I look at the other guys and they all minus Trowa and Heero looked shocked beyond belief. "You better shape up before I find some horribly painful way to make you shape up!"

"But it hasn't all been my fault." I never thought I'd here Wufei sound like this its so shocking!

"Excuse me." She says in that tone that you just now if you don't do something you'll die or worse. I don't know what would be worse but with what I've seen of her today it has to be so bad that even the strongest man would cry. I would defiantly cry because when people yell at me a lot or if I get angry enough I start to cry like crazy and then nobody will take me seriously because I'm crying and they either ignore me or try to comfort me and that just makes me cry twice as bad.

"I said it wasn't my fault!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Then whose fault would it be then?"

"Well Skye's of course!"

"Excuse me it's not my fault you can't control you're temper!"

"Oh and like you can!"

"I can't and I know that and that's just who I am so deal with it." I yell at him.

"I don't want to deal with it!"

"I don't care you're going to have to!" It seems that both our voices are getting louder and louder as we keep talking to each other.

"NO, I won't!"

"YES, you will!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"You are both going to have to deal with it so SHUT UP!"

"That doesn't mean I like dealing with it or you." I say nastily. I know I'm being pretty mean it's just that today has not been my day what so ever and I'm just so frustrated that I feel like I'm about to cry.

"Same goes for me." Then he whispers so no one can hear him, "Onna!" That's it I can't take it anymore and I just break down and cry.

"Look what you did you insensitive jerk!" Sally snarls deadly. Quatre and Duo come over to me to try and comfort me, but it's not working because on top of it all I keep thinking about how I miss my home and all my friends and how none of them were as mean as Wufei and that just made me cry worse. So as I cry Duo takes me up into a big hug the kind that are all warm and stuff. But I'm still vaguely aware of Sally yelling at Wufei and him yelling back about stupid women which really isn't helping my situation at the moment. Duo is mumbling comforting things but that still isn't helping. I look up to see Heero and Trowa glaring at Wufei more than the normally would. Plus Quatre looks ready to kill and that look scares me. So guess what I do, that's right cry harder. After what seems like forever of sitting in Duo's lap while he rocks me back and forth, I start to calm down. But now I'm just so tired from the extremely long day that I fall asleep while Duo is still holding me.

Will Be Continued

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I hope you'll review. Oh yeah before I forget tell me who you think Skye should get together with in the end because at the moment I haven't a clue. I want to thank **Jessica Rabbit21**, **tokoshie-no-sayonara** for review for the second time each wow I'm glad you like my story and thanks. And thanks to **Robin Maxwell **for telling me that you liked my story and that you liked the 'Pen Of Death" because I was afraid no one would get it or find it funny, and don't worry I'm a freak too most of the time.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Do you know that feeling that you have right when you wake up after crying yourself to sleep, well that's what I have now. Wow its so comfy. I realize that someone must have brought me back to my room or I'm in someone else's room. But can I even call the room I've been staying in my room? I mean I might not even be here that long so should I get attached these kinds of things? Should I get attached to the guys? I think that's already too late for that the guys are like my friends and family and I'd always miss them, yes that includes Wufei too. It's shocking I know. How I anyone could ever such a horrible mean guyis beyond me.

Wow you'd think after staying in this room for this long I'd actually know how to get from my room to somewhere else, but I don't. So I'll just wait in my incredibly boring room for someone to come and get me. It's only about 11:30 so the guys should all be awake. What could I do to get the guys to come up here and get me. Well I have three options. A: I can wait here for someone to actually notice that I'm gone and come and get me. B: I can start signing really annoying songs as loud as humanly possible. Or C: I can scream as loud as I can to have them come up and get me. The last plan doesn't sound so good because what if they come up thinking I'm being attacked but I'm not. Actually I can work my way around being in trouble. I can go back into my bed and pretend that I'm asleep then scream and wait for them to come up and when they do I can still pretend to be asleep and have one of them try and wake me up but just blame it on a bad dream or something like that.

I like the third plan so I jump in my bed and pretend to be asleep. But, wait I have to come up with a scary enough dream. Oh, I got one! I know I can say that Wufei was chasing me and yelling very mean things at me then he pushed me into a room filled with needles and other scary stuff then he started to attack me with them, well that would be scary.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I can hear all the guys running up the stairs to come and save me from something apparently. Wow my plan might just work, hehehe. Or it could totally backfire but I have to think positively.

"Oh my gosh are you all right Skye?" Quatre says as he comes barging through the door. The other guys come up just as fast but a little more silent. Just to make things seem worse I kinda whimper like I'm scared.

"She's dreaming guys!"

"Just state the obvious Maxwell!"

"Ok I will!"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then why did you say it?" I have to try so hard not to laugh at them, so I make another whimper sound to cover it up.

"Stop it you'll wake her!"

"Isn't that the point Quatre?"

"I don't know I've heard that you're not supposed to wake people up when their having a bad dream. Do you think we should?"

"Don't know." Oh my gosh you guys just wake me up already. Its really weird to say that when you're really awake.

"Yes." Well thank you Heero. Just get on with it already.

"How?" I don't know Duo shake my shoulders or something.

"Well we could try and shake here." Thank you Quatre.

"Or dump water on her head!" You do that and you die.

"Bad."

"I agree with Trowa that is a bad idea."

"But Quatre that would be fun!" Fun for who.

"No matter how much I don't like the weak little woman I even know that's a bad idea Maxwell." That's a shocker!

"We need a plan." Heero you crazy person just shake me or something.

"Like what." I hate the sound in Duo's voice it kinda scares me. If they keep on discussing this much longer I'm really gonna fall asleep.

"Well we need to find a way to get up close to her."

"How bout walking Heero?"

"Baka, shut up!"

"No."

"Grr."

"Ok I'll be quiet now."

"Good."

"So we'll walk up there." He takes a pause, "And then what?"

"We can't bomb her like we do are enemies, or can we." You do that and I will seriously hurt you if I'm alive Wufei.

"No." All four guys yell.

"Ok so that was a bad idea sorry!"

"That was a horrible idea and it would be way to mean to ever use, and you will never use it understand me!"

"Fine." Oh I see he's still moody big surprise.

The only reason that I've not let them all know that I'm still awake is because this is just to hilarious to miss. This is probably the funniest thing I have ever heard. I mean how can five so smart guys not know how to wake one measly girl up, they fight in a war for goodness sake. This must tell what kind of childhoods these guys must have had. And if I believe so they wouldn't be that good ones either. Maybe I should let them know I'm awake, now I feel kind of bad about doing this all but it was worth it. Still find it totally hilarious so I might wait a little longer only to make sure they know how to wake someone up properly. That would be a horrible skill to not have, plus the real reason is it's way to funny.

"At least my idea was safe!" Dang Duo you're just asking for it aren't you.

"So..."

"I'm the better idea making person." You're digging yourself deeper and deeper, so deep in fact that I might have to find you something to dig with.

"Who said that?"

"I did!"

"That's not something to be proud of Maxwell, plus it had to be said by someone else for it to actually count."

"So what you said doesn't because you said it and not someone else, right?"

"Right, I mean no!"

"Then you're a hypocrite!"

"I am no such thing!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Will you two stop you'll wake Skye up!" Quatre yells.

"Isn't that the point?"

"Well I guess it is Duo but she still shouldn't have to be woken up so rudely!"

"I guess you're right, but Wufei sure isn't right!"

"Yes I am!"

"STOP IT!"

"I thought you just told us to not yell?"

"I did.."

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I was frustrated."

"So since I'm frustrated, I can yell." He takes a big breath about ready to yell I think but I can't tell because I have to pretend to be asleep, dang it! I think someone stopped him because I don't hear him yelling or taking big breaths.

"Baka what is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing."

"Hn." Still hating that word.

"So back to that plan."

"What plan?"

"Waking Skye up Maxwell!"

"Oh yeah."

"So..."

"Will you all stop torturing me I'm awake already, how anyone could sleep through any of that is beyond me!"

"How long have you been awake onna?"

"A while!"

"That doesn't answer my question?"

"No it doesn't, but it's all you're gonna get."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"I can't remember anything other than seeing Wufei's face and that is scary."

"What?"

"Nothing!" I try to say as sweetly as possible.

"I know you said something."

"How?"

"Cause Duo's laughing his head off!"

We all turn to look at Duo and it looks like he's having an attack of some kind. He is also trying to say something but all that is coming out of his mouth is jumbled up words from his crazy psycho laughter. I'm really starting to worry about him and his mental health.

"Should we go get Sally?" This makes Duo laugh harder, wow I didn't think that was even possible, but I guess I was mistaken.

"I don't know." Quatre sounds as concerned as I am

"Yes."

"I actually have to agree with you on this one Trowa."

"But where is Sally?" I ask.

"That's a really good question."

"Out."

"What she left, what if he dies from lack of oxygen or something?"

"He won't, don't worry Skye."

"How do you know Quatre?"

"Just trust me!"

"Ok." I say meekly.

"I'm fine, you guys."

"Are you sure you're still laughing like a crazy person?"

"Yes I'm sure." Thank goodness his face was even turning purple and that was just scary. I have never seen anyone's face turn that color before and it really had me worried. I think that the other guys minus Heero and Trowa looked worried about Duo and his insane laughing. I can't really tell with Wufei because his face looks like he has been sucking a lemon. That could either mean he is disgusted with Duo's laughing or he's trying not to laugh himself. All of these guys are very confusing to try and read, I don't even know why I try anymore. I even think Duo is hard to read because I think deep down the whole happy thing is just a mask, because there is no way anyone could ever be that happy and hyper all the time. I really don't know how he does it I would break down and scream and yell if I was him, so thank goodness I'm not him, or the world would be in trouble.

"Why don't we all head down to lunch?"

"I like that idea!" Duo always likes food it seems, but then again I love food too, so I can't blame him.

"I agree." Well I really do agree. I hate saying that because it always sounds so proper and weird but I always have a tendency to say it. Like when I don't know what to say I always say yeah which is annoying for me and everyone around me.

So we all head down to the wherever were going to eat. And I am defiantly paying attention to where I'm going because I don't want to have to wait for the guys to come up and get me. Even though it was the funniest thing o have heard in the longest time, it still took up a lot of time. This house is so dang big I don't think I'll ever be able to find the way to a bathroom let alone the kitchen. Why does Quatre need such a big house when there's only the five of them and Sally? I know he has a lot of money but to have a house this big just seems crazy.

We all get through lunch without any major incidents with food or words, which is very surprising if you ask me. With a hyper Duo and a grumpy Wufei that is more of a miracle than anything else.

When were in the living room like thing Heero pulls out his computer and starts typing something with such amazing speed that I think if someone were to try and follow were his fingers they'd just get dizzy or a really bad headache. I have a headache just listening to the annoying tapping of the keys.

"Hey Heero?" I ask, this is gonna be good.

"Hn."

"What would you do if someone were to throw up all over your laptop keys? Would yoyu clean it or would you buy a new one?"

"Clean it."

"Eww that's gross man!"

"I agree I would so buy a new one, It would just feel weird using it after someone barfed on it!"

"Who threw up on what?" Quatre asks concerned as he walks in.

"No one threw up we were talking about what we would do if you threw up on you're computer keys."

"Buy a new one probably or I might clean it really good. What would you two do?" He asks looking at Duo and I.

"Buy one if I could afford it." I say.

"Really depends."

"Hn." Duo and I just look at each other and roll our eyes.

"I'm bored!" I hate being bored. They all just give me weird looks, "Well I am! Is there anything fun to do around here?"

"Yes."

"Would I find these things fun or are they fun to you Heero?"

"Fun to me."

"Well is there anything that I would find fun?"

"I really don't know Skye." Why Quatre why isn't there anything fun.

"What do you guys do for fun around here anything?"

"Well Heero is on his computer, Wufei practices moves with is katana and other stuff, Trowa does gymnastic stuff, Quatre well I don't know what he does, and I work on Deathsythe."

"Oh my gosh is there anything that I would like?" I'm starting to get frustrated with all this, because when I'm bored I get edgy.

"Haven't as clue!"

"What do you mean you don't have a clue Duo there has to be something I can do!"

"There is we just have to find it." He's trying to sooth me. "Heero you know of anything Skye would have fun doing?"

"Hn."

"Thanks for the help buddy." I think he's extremely sarcastic. He shouldn't be wasting time being sarcastic but helping me find something to do.

"Come on!"

"Ok now were on a mission to find something to do!" As Duo says this he drags me off, ok now I'm kinda scared because he looks way to determined to find something for me to do. I only have one thing going through my head and that's 'why me?', and I shouldn't have gotten myself into this.

To Be Continued

A/N: Please review. Thank you **Robin Maxwell **for reviewing and telling me what you think for the second time, I'm glad you like my story I was afraid no one would. Thanks to all my past reviewers too. I don't know if I'll get anymore updates up anytime soon, school starts for me tomorrow why in the world couldn't they wait fo a Monday and not have school on a Friday. Well tell me who should be with Skye. And about the barfing on computer friends that actually was a discussion my friends and I have had, I know were dorks, what would you do if that happened to you? I'm so happy this one is even longer than my other chapter so this is the longest one.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"So where are we going, Duo?"

"Don't know yet."

"Ok."What does he mean he doesn't know? Before I would go somewhere I would at least have an idea where I'm going to go, not just go somewhere spontaneous. My family has never been one for being spontaneous, they always had to have something planed or we wouldn't do it at all. When I was younger I wanted to be the opposite of what my family was but I guess I had to deal with them for so long that I'm just not used to it yet.

"So what do you like to do anyways Skye?"

"Listen to music, write, or draw."

"Oh, I have music this could work!" He starts to run off in a certain direction and I just stare after him because it's kinda a shock to the system. "Well come on!" He runs back grabs my wrist and starts to pull me off into the direction that I think his room is in. Its really hard to keep up with a guy that's pulling you up the stairs as fast as he can by you're wrist, and not fall down, especially when you're a very clumsy person like I am.

After what seems like forever we get to his room. I am never gonna let him drag me anywhere my arm hurts too bad after all that, but I'm not gonna tell him because he didn't know he was doing it and he'd feel bad about it, and he doesn't need to do that if he didn't even realize he was doing it. His room looks way different then I expected! I thought it would have like black or red walls and lots of other dark colors cause it seems like he likes those kinds of things a lot. But no his room is painted khaki and a grayish color, it's actually very pretty, but for some reason I don't think Duo thinks of it like that.

"Duo?" I have to get his attention somehow cause he's going through all his tsuff trying to find his music I think.

"Yes?"

"You're room is a lot different then I thought."

"You thought it was gonna be all dark and stuff didn't ya?"

"Yeah." I say slightly embarrassed.

"Ah ha!" He kinda shocked me out of my being embarrassed.

"What?"

"I found my computer!"

"What does that have to do with music?"

"It's on my computer!" Wow, I think I'm having a dumb day today or something, because it seems as if I can't understand anything. "You ok today Skye?"

"I think so, something's just off nothing to worry about though."

"You sure." He actually cares, cool. Duo kinda seems like a brother to me now its really cool, the other guys seem like friends but Duo just feels like a cool older brother.

"Uh huh."

"If he don't seem to be right later were going to Sally, you got it?"

"Fine." He's like an older overprotective brother, great I'll never be able to do anything now, especially date any guys. Wait I don't really know that many guys here except the other guys and I don't think he'd be that upset if I dated any of them, so Yay! Well yeah I still do like Quatre but I don't think that would be a problem at all, at least I hope not cause I really like him.

"Ok lets listen to some good music!" For some reason I think that we both have totally different tastes in music but I could be wrong.

"Sure..." I say very unsure.

"Don't worry you'll like it." I'm still not believing him. He starts the music and suddenly I hear this very loud Metal kind of music. I have never been I very big fan of Metal, don't know why I just haven't been, I think it's just too loud for me. I never have really ever liked loud music.

"Turn it off." I yell over the music,

"What?"

"I said turn it off!" By the time I got to saying turn he'd turned it off and I was yelling. And for a minute I thought 'Why am I yelling?'.

"What you don't like it?"

"No sorry."

"Dang! You said you liked drawing right?"

"Yes."

"Good because we have a whole room filled with paper supplies. Oh, and you could use them to write stuff too." Yay! Just what I was wanting. I am now officially happy and practically floating. All the things I could draw or write about are running through my head and I feel as if I'm on cloud nine. "You ok?"

"I'm better than ok, I'm great, fantastic, wonderful..."

"Ok I get the picture you can stop now." Just thinking about this great thing will guarantee that I have a goofy smile on all day, wow I hate it when people are like that but right now I don't care and those people who don't like it can all go far, far away s long as they leave paper and pencils. And if they take those things, their in for something, I don't know what but its good. Wow, there I go having really weird thought again.

"We're here." That sounds like what those people in the creepy movies say. I really hate creepy movies they just creep me out, woah that's stating the obvious. I do that a lot.

"Yay!"

"You really like drawing and writing a lot don't you?"

"They're my favorite things to do."

"Cool, I never was a good drawer."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I can see that if this conversation keeps going like this were all gonna die from boredom or from something else, don't know what though.

So we go down to the room he told me about and get a lot of paper to take back to my room and the drawing supplies too. I just can't wait to get started. After Duo makes sure that I have everything I need he goes back to his room with a smug smile on his face. I guess he's proud that he did find something to keep me occupied, I wonder if he was just getting annoyed with me cause I kept on complaining how bored I was every minute. Ok, so maybe it wasn't every minute but it was still a lot of the time. I sit down and start drawing anything and everything that comes to mind at the moment. My favorite thing that I've been drawing is Wufei getting hit in the head with the noodles that I threw at him, I am very proud to say that I think I caught that moment perfectly in my mind. I can still picture the look of shock written on his face then the one of complete anger. I start giggling when I think of the look that Heero gave him when I ducked and hit hm in the head, Wufei looked scared for his life it was so hilarious. I wish it would have been on tape so that I could have watched it over and over again, I think it would always be funny even if I watched it five times a day for the rest of my life. It was really fun getting to throw food too because if I ever even thought of doing that at home then I would be so dead.

After a couple hours doodling and trying to go through everything that has happened up to this point to make a diary, so I will never ever forget the times that I have had here. It's sad to think that I might have to leave someday, but if I was given the choice of to stay or go I would defiantly stay. I would just miss the others here way to much. I'd miss my family and friends too but I just have a connection with these people. Plus it feels right here.

"Skye, dinners ready if you're hungry." Oh, Quatre is so adorable when he acts all like I want you to come down and eat with me. Woah, that didn't even make sense but oh well he's just too cute and sweet for his own good anyway, but that's what I like about him. He's just the total opposite of the kinds of guys I normally like, I normally like the quiet mysterious type that you have to practically just shoot them in the foot to just hear them mutter something and to know that they're not dead. Well I'm glad I like Quatre and not someone else, there's just something about him that draws me to him.

"Ok. What's for din, din anyways?"

"Din, din?"

"Dinner. Oops I guess you wouldn't know that, sorry its just what my mom always used to call it and it just kinda stuck."

"It's fine, but I'll have to remember that one."

"Yes you will cause it's essential to life." I say this in a serious way and I keep that up till me and Quatre look at each other and then we both laugh like loons. I love his laugh. I mean dinner should be good! I have to stop thinking this stuff, I can't get close even though I like him more than I've ever liked a guy. If I don't let him get close he can't hurt me or break my heart and that would just be worse than every other time it's happened because I like him so dang much. Why do I have to like him, why?

"No but really Quatre what's for dinner?"

"Well we're having Teriyaki-Chicken."

"Cool."

"Yeah it has honey, gingerroot, soy sauce, dry sherry, wine vinegar, minced garlic clove. And one boneless chicken."

"Wow that sounds like it tastes good. You have my taste buds melting, I mean the food does, so lets go eat some of it." Oh great why did I have to say that I'm so stupid right now I just wanna go back to my room and bang my head on something or hide somewhere to hide burning red face. I hate when I get embarrassed because my whole entire face turns as red as it could possibly go. The moment a couple minutes ago will have to go to the very first spot as my number one most embarrassing moment ever! I know he caught what I said too because his face is slightly pink and he's deadly silent, oh what an idiot I am. What if he doesn't like me? What if he won't talk to me ever again? What if..? Ok I gotta stop with the what ifs. I hope that this dinner will go better than the last one did. Ok it didn't go bad but in the end it took us forever to clean up the really big mess we made. I really do hope it goes better much better than last time, but dinner hasn't even started and I've already embarrassed myself. I do hope beyond all hope that it won't get worse but with my luck it probably will!

To Be Continued

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think I really like getting feed back. I want to tank two new people who reviewed **Heero Yuy**, and **serina lijvorg**. And I want to thank **Robin Maxwell **and **Jessica Rabbit21** for both reviewing more than once and I have to admit I appreciate that so much and it's good to know you both like it, it means a lot. I can't believe I updated so soon but I think I may be able to update more than I thought because my teachers all seem pretty easy except my health teacher he's just weird, but I have creative foods where we do nothing but cook and stuff and we don't have homework usually my teacher (who is the coolest i had her for interior design last year and i'm so glad i have her and not the other teacher she scares me.)said so that gives me more time to work on this. And thanks to all my other older reviews who reviewed in the past. Oh yaeh I decided that I'm gonna have Skye and Quatre together.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Fifteen**

We both walk down to the kitchen in a very uncomfortable silence. I really hate when there's that kind of silence or any kind of silence for that matter, it just bugs me. I still feel like a total fool for embarrassing myself like that in front of Quatre. I can't wait to get to the living room with the other guys, cause they didn't see me make a fool out of myself. I seem to be doing that a lot more than I did in my own world, I haven't a clue why though. Ok so I do, it's really that I like Quatre so much that he just makes me nervous and blurt things out, which is annoying.

Finally, after what seems like a long horrible journey we make it to the dinning room. I look at the table and notice that the only seats available are the furthest away from Wufei. Oh, is Wufei worried that I will throw food at him, now what would ever give him that idea, hehehe. So I'll be sitting by Quatre no matter what, Yay!Mean that's nice. And I could sit next to Duo or Trowa, oh I'll pick Trowabecause I'm least likely to start an argument with him then with Duo. Sure Duo and I get along it's just we could argue for hours, I actually like that, you have to have a friend that understands you need to argue with them though cause then both of you can just let go and not get someone else ticked at you and you know that, that person wouldn't care no matter what. Trowa is the kind of guy that will just listen to anything you say and that's great too.

So were all sorta comfortable with everything it seems, except Wufei but I don;'t know if he's ever been comfortable a single day in his life.The Teriyaki-Chickenlooks and smells greatEw, I just now realized I haven't taken a shower since the whole noodle incident, that's so gross how could I forget something like that.

"How come no one told me that I need to take a shower cause I have all that noodle crud in my hair and all over me?"

"Can't tell the difference."

"Excuse me!"

"I said how could you tell the difference!"

"That's not nice Wufei."Oh, wow I love how Quatre stands up for me it makes me feel special.

"I'm not trying to be nice Winner!" Whose Winner oh I bet that's Quatre's last name it fits him cause he has a winner smile or personality. Woah, I did not just think that'Bad Skye, Bad Skye' if I could I'd be banging my head on the table at this exact moment. Why do I keep having these thoughts about Quatre and so many of them, I've _never_been like this it's just not me. A part of me totally hates the way I've been actingand the other part loves it all so much and never wants it to stop happening till the day I die. I seriously think that I have gone crazyand need to be committed, I bet Quatre has made a lot of girls have to be committed. AH, there I go again, I just need to go far, far away and gather my thoughts somewhere with no guys.

"Skye?"

"SKYE?"

"What!"

"I was asking why aren't you eating?"

"I was just thinking, thanks for the concern though Duo."

"You're welcome."

"I have one request though."

"What?"

"Can you not yell I have a headache."

"Ok, I guess I can do that for the night but only for tonight."

"Thanks."

"Yup."

We all just go back to eating the chicken, which is extremely good, I can't help think that Quatre helped make it and that makes it taste that much better. You know what I've decided not to deny my feelings for him and I just hope that he likes me as much as I like him which is a lot, because if he didn't I'd be totally and honestly crushed beyond belief. That doesn't mean I'll tell him though, that would just be bad and horrible, plus I don't have the courage to do something like that, ever! As were all eating we just do some idle chit-chat and stuff like that.

"So where's Sally?" I ask.

"Out." Ok, Heero that really helped me.

"Where?"

"Out."

"Not helping me! Where is out?"

"Like were gonna tell you, onna!"

"And why won't you tell me!"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!"

"But does anyone else say so?"

"What are you talking about."

"Remember the other day you said 'It's not something unless someone else says it is.' Don't you remember."

"I never said any such thing!"

"Actually you did Wufei."

"Did I ask you Maxwell." He yells, wow he's ticked off big time.

"Skye?" Quatre asks, great I feel like a child being punished. I absolutely hate having that you have done something bad and you know you shouldn't have done it tone used on me, especially when that person is as cute as Quatre, which is insanely cute. Go me I didn't have any weird thoughts after I said something good about Quatre, Yay! I'm on my way, which is still really far but not that bad, every little bit helps.

"Yes." I say meekly.

"Sally is out but it's confidential."

"Ok, thank you that was all you needed to say, I would have understood you couldn't tell me." I wonder why it's confidential? I thought that sally was a doctor, what could she be doing for a war if she's only a doctor. And why can't they tell me what's going on with anything, I mean don't some of them at least trust me a little. I know Wufei and Heero don't trust me but that still doesn't explain the other guys, cause Duo and Quatre seem to trust me at least a little, now Trowa is a whole nother story though. Now I'll have to find out if they trust me, dang this will be fun.

To Be Continued

A/N: Please review. Sorry its so short, I thought that this year would be easy and I was wrong, I already have tests and homework every night and I don't feel all that good right now and I'm totally tired and feel like I'm gonna fall over so I don't know how many updates that I'm gonna get to putting up anytime soon what so ever so I'm sorry about that and I will still try and get them up. So please make my day and review. I wanna thank **Robin Maxwell**, **Jessica Rabbit21**, **serina lijtvorg** and **kidishcaresh **for reviewing I appreciate it a lot.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Sixteen**

After that very long and oddly silent dinner, we all went about and did our own things. I'm just happy to be able to go up into my room and draw or write or do whatever I want, ok not whatever I want but it's still pretty dang close. I'm still trying to work out my feelings for Quatre, yeah I know I like him, but how much I like him and if he likes me our both unknown. I have always thought better at night looking out at the familiar starsat my home but I can't do that anymore so I'm kinda lost, because they were the one constant in my life.

I'm just so confused about everything that's going on at the moment and I don't know how much more I can take. I think all the stress of being somewhere I don't know is finally getting to me. Well it would get to anyone if you think about it, even the guys.

Ok, I have finally figured out my feelings for Quatre. Well, it's like this, I like him so, so, so much that if I liked him much more it would almost be love. But I will not fall in love until I'm in a nice relationship with someone I just won't! I can't it would just be bad if something happened. It's just that Quatre seems to be everything I've ever wanted in a guy, he's nice, sweet, caring, has musical talent, and has a sense of humor when he wants to. But the best thing of all is that he sticks up for me. I just need to let him know I like him without actually telling him that I like him, now that's gonna be a tough one, but I shall have to try anyway. Why can't I just have the courage to walk right up to him and tell him I like him? Why I'll tell you why, it's because I'm a big fat chicken who is afraid of rejection. I fall with these thoughts on my mind.

_-Dream Sequence-_

_I'm in a dark room like I was in right before I was brought here. Actually I think it's the same room. Wait a minute you can't usually think like this when you're asleep. Am I sleep or is this just some strange thing, well I don't know what but it is strange._

"_Hello?" I call out meekly._

"_Hello?" All I hear is my echo. All right then._

"_This is so annoying. Show you're self." I've always wanted to say that, don't know why but I have._

"_What if I can't?"_

"_Who is that, and how can you not show you're self?"_

"_You don't need to know either." Dang I hate it when people talk all calm and stuff, it bugs me really bad. Well I guess a lot of stuff bugs me. And why wouldn't I need to know, its not like I'd trust some faceless and nameless thing that might even be a figment of my imagination. If it's a figment then why do I even care. AH, I've been so confused lately._

"_Why not." He doesn't even answer me._

"_All you question will be answered just not this time."_

"_Whatever."_

"_I need to tell you something though."_

"_And what is that?"_

"_That even though you may have been doubting why you have been sent to this dimension, that there is a reason." How does he know that I haven't even thought about it that much._

"_Then what is it?" I want to know so bad._

"_You have to figure that out on your own."_

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

"_It will come together in the end."_

"_But how could I help anyone, I don't have any special talents?"_

"_Oh, but you do. You just don't know of them yet."_

"_How can I have talents and not know about them."_

"_Some things stay hidden in us till we need them the most."_

"_What the heck do you mean by that?" Dang, this dude is frustrating me so badly right now, I absolutely hate it when people don't answer me straight out. See a lot of things really do bug me about people or the way people act in general._

"_As I have said all things will become clear in time." How can he talk like that all the time, I'd drive myself absolutely crazy and every one around me crazy too._

"_Can you at least give me a hint or something please?"_

"_I'm sorry this you're going to have to figure out on your own."_

"_Fine! I have one question though."_

"_What?"_

"_Do you by any chance know how my family has been getting on."_

"_Yes, they've been fine, they miss you terribly but their fine."_

"_I miss them too." I manage to get out between sobs. I just miss them all so much and it hurts, and it makes it even worse to know that I've made them all upset. Wait you can't feel tears if you're asleep so this must all be real._

"_It will all be alright Skye just you see."_

"_Is this real?"_

"_Of course it is."_

"_Ok." Wow, I knew that was coming but that is still a shocker._

"_I am going to send you back know."_

"_Ok, bye." I say half out of it. And all I can see is darkness, so I guess I'm asleep, is my last thought._

-_End Of Dream Sequence_-

Will Be Continued

A/N: Please Review. Sorry it's so short school has been good for me but has been very, very time consuming and I just don't have the time to write that much, plus I was totally stuck I had no idea what to write, but I'll try and be better in the future. I wanna thank my good faithful reviewers: **Robin Maxwell**,** Jessica Rabbit21**, **Saferia**, **serina lijtvorg**. Sorry again that it's so short, and please, please review you're reviews help me get through the hard long work filled days.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Was that dream I had real or what? I think it was real, but I'm not sure if it really was. I mean how could I be any help to any of the guys? What's special about me? If the dream was true then I guess that I will find that out sooner or later. Please let it be sooner though, I don't know how much more weirdness I can take. I feel like my life has been turned in to one crazy messed up Soap Operas. I feel like everywhere I turn something weird or totally dramatic is gonna happen, next thing you know I'm gonna have a twin sister or something just as bizarre. Ok, so I'm taking things a little weird but what would you expect after all this stuff has happened.? Any sane or insane person would do the same thing, I think.

I am in a very devious mood right now, don't have a single clue why but I am. So I'm going to come up with some totally awesome pranks to pull on the guys, not Heero though he'd kill me, but he seems like a cool enough guy so I'll just leave him alone. I might prank Wufei but I might not, he is nice sometimes, and I really don't want him seeking revenge against me. Now the other guys are all free game, yes even QuatreNo one is safe from me, except Sally and Heero but that's besides the point.

Ok now I just gotta find stuff for my awesome pranks. I bet there's an attic here that would be the best place to lookno wait I'll look there after I go back to the paper room to get something that I just remembered. The attic's at the top it can't be that hard to find.

Never say you can find something easily, you never will. Because I haven't found the dang attic. Oh I can't believe it's only 3:00 am, after that crazy dream I just couldn't sleep. Plus I have tons of energy, beware all! Dang, I so need to calm down or do I, hehehehe. Wow, I am hyper I haven't been like this for like ever and ever and ever and ever, well a really long, long time. When I get hyper I have a tendency to repeat certain words, I just really, really don't know why, but I do. It's hard trying to come up with pranks where you don't jump out at the guys, because if I did I think I'd be shot. I was gonna dress in some of my dark cloths and walk around with a paper mask on my face but I really don't wanna get shot. How did I get all of the cloths that I have, I have even more then I had at home. Oh, well I'll just have to ask Quatre later, if he was the one to buy me cloths that would just be so, so sweet. Do I have make-up I haven't checked I really need too though, it could be essential to a prank idea I have.

You'll never know of all the cool stuff I found in Quatre's attic. I have the best pranks possible, but for the moment I'm only gonna prank Quatre and Duo. It's gonna be so, so, so, so good, hehehehehehe.

I go to their rooms, which are insanely hard to find by the way, but I have hours to do it so I'm fine. After I put my pranks into action, I run back to my room which surprisingly enough I have no trouble finding, thank goodness. I feel so content and good at the moment that I could just spin and be happy, so guess what, I do. After spinning for so long that I'm dizzy and fall to the floor I laugh like a loon. I can't wait to see the guys faces when they see Quatre and Duo. I wonder if Heero will show any emotion, I don't know because if he did it would so be worth all the pain and misery I'm going to get for pranking Duo. I don't think Quatre will mind much but I'm not sure. I hope not, I really, really hope not. Ah, there I go repeating myself again, it's even annoying me. Part of me is all hyper and the other part is all like 'You idiot!' it's a very weird feeling, if I do say so myself, which I do.

I decide to go wait downstairs in the kitchen because I just can't wait to see what the guys look like. When I get there I see Wufei sitting there drinking something.

"Good morning Wufei, how are you?"

"Ok."

"That's great."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing that should worry you're little ponytail."

"O.K. You're not a morning person, so what happened?"

"Nothing." I say in that I did something but am not going to tell you what kind of voice.

'Ok, tell me what you did right now, onna!" Some is grumpy.

"You'll see."

"I don't want to see I wan to know now!"

"Well that's just too bad then."

"Grr."

"Did you just purr?" I know that's gonna get to him really bad.

"Of course not I growled!"

"Sounded like a purr if you ask me."

"Well I didn't did I ?"

"Nope but I don't care." I hear the door open, oh please let it be Duo I wanna see how my beautiful plan worked out.

"Maxwell you really need to look in a mirror." Yes I can have fun now. In my mind right now I'm doing a little happy victory dance, which I would so do in front of them but I wanna see Duo's expression first.

Duo walk over to a mirror in the kitchen, and screams. I found some blue food coloring in the paper room, why that would be in there I don't know, but anyway I put it in his toothpaste hoping that it would stain his teeth, which it did. He now has a very blue tongue to boot. He looks absolutely hilarious. Wufei is even laughing, go me! I hear a thunder like sound coming from above, and look up just in time to see Trowa and Heero come storming through the door. They both take one look at Duo and start to smirk really bad, but not laugh really. Wufei and I find this even funnier and start laughing harder.

"Who did this?" Duo shrieks like a girl. This makes it all even funnier, so much so that Heero snorts.

"I told you I'd get you back."

"It was you!" He looks at me scarily, like he's gonna attack. Then he pulls out his gun and points it at me so I do what any girl my age would do at gun point scream bloody murder. And then he takes the safety off and points it at me so I run away and hide behind Heero. He seemed the best out of the three guys to hide behind cause Duo would never shoot him. He just moves out of the way, how rude! I could be shot, oh no!

"Duo it was just a little prank."

"A little prank, you call dying my mouth blue a little prank?"

"Yes." Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Well it wasn't, but I have to let you know I will get you back." He says with an evil grin.

"Oh, I would be insulted if you didn't."

"Heero buddy you'll help me right?"

"Hn... baka."

"I'll take that as a 'sure buddy you know I will.' ok?"

"Hn." Ok now heero looks evil too this is bad.

"Wufei?"

"No, I will not get involved in this stupid little game, oh great."

"Trowa?" Please let him say yes.

"Ok."

"Yay!"

"Hello all."

"Hi Quatre."

"Hey."

"Duo what is wrong with you're mouth."

"Besides it talking too much?"

"Yes, besides that Wufei."

"Skye dyed his mouth blue."

"Oh, so then I guess I have you to blame for me waking up with lots of make-up on my face, am I correct."

"Yes." Why does he always make me feel like a little child being scolded.

"Ok, then."

"What you're not mad at me."

"Of course not you were just bored and I did grow up with a lot of sisters, so I was ubjected to the torturers of make-up almost constantly as a child."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

"It's ok I'm used to it."

"Quatre buddy you're gonna be on my side getting Skye back right?"

"No Duo, I'm not gonna be on any ones side."

"Oh then."

So we all went about breakfast in very happy moods, and I mean really happy, well not Duo but what did you expect, that he'd be happy his teeth were blue, yeah right.

"Skye?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

We walk down the hall to the living room an both sit on the couch.

"Well Skye the thing is..." Oh my gosh is he really mad and just didn't want to say it in front of the other guys or what? This could either be a good or a bad thing.

To Be Continued

A/N: Please Review. I had a lot of time today cause I slipped the other day getting off a ride at six flags and hit my back on the seat really hard and had to go into the doctors today cause I was in so much pain, but they gave me pain killers so I'm not in that much pain thank goodness, but anyway I got to come home from school early and that's why this is longer then the last couple I think. So thank you to **Jessica Rabbit21 **and t**okoshie-no-sayonara** for reviewing and all the past reviewers too. I would like to thank the people who help point things out to me too like **Robin Maxwell** has and others too, so thanks. So please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Well Skye the thing is..."

"Yes?"

"The thing is..." Dang, this is annoying spit it out already. He should just get on with it and tell me already.

"It's ok Quatre you can tell me." I try to say softly and sweetly.

"Oh this is just a lot harder then I thought it would be." I really don't think that he meant to say that out loud so I guess it is a pretty serious thing for him to act like this, cause he never acts like this. This day is getting stranger and stranger by the second.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?"

"Did you want to tell me something?"

"Yes."

"Then it's ok, just tell me, I promise I won't be upset, or angry no matter what it is."

"Ok here I t goes, okIlikeyoualotthe kindoflikewhenyouwanttogooutwithsomeone."

"Can you say that again slower?"

"Ok, you see I like you the kind of way a guy likes a girl and wants her to be his girlfriend." He looks down shyly at the ground after he says this. This can't be happening, this is just to perfect to be true. Did Duo put him up to this, nah even though Duo likes to play pranks that doesn't mean he'd do something so horrible a cruel like this. So it must be true. I could get up and do the happy girl scream but I don't want to scare him off so soon.

"Quatre?"

"Yes?" He mumbles.

"I like you like that too."

"You do?" He looks so cute with that look on his face how could I turn that face down.

"Of course, I do!"

"Really?"

"Really." I hope we don't do this all day, it would be so dang annoying, if you think about it, or it would be even more so if you were doing it.

"So Skye?" What's with all the questions today, from everyone. I like this question the best though.

"Yes."

"Will you be my girlfriend."

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes!" We sit there in a silence but not a weird one but a comfortable one, I like this its nice.

"Skye, what do we do now." That's a very good question but I haven't ever had a boyfriend so I haven't the slightest clue on what to do.

"I don't know, you?"

"None."

"Ok so what do normal couples do then?"

"They hold hands." Oh I might get to hold his hand. Yay!

"We could do that. That is if you wouldn't mind?"

"No I wouldn't mind I'd like to do that too." Cool, were gonna hold hands, were gonna hold hands. Dang it I'm hyper again.

"They also go on dates but we can't really do that considering there's a war, so I guess we can just learn as we go along ok Quatre?"

"That sounds great!" He both just look at each other and smile, "I think we should get back so the guys don't start a full blown search party." We both laugh at this for what seems like forever. Quatre's eyes sparkle when he laughs and you just can't help but to laugh back. Then I start to head to the door ahead of Quatre, but he gently takes my arm and turns me around, then he leans forward till our lips are mere centimeters apart from each others.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Duo!" I growl out. I look over at Quatre to see him glaring at Duo just as bad if not worse then I am.

"Duo could you leave us we were in the middle of something?"

"Yeah buddy. I was wondering when the two of you would finally get together. Oh, cool Wufei owes me money now!"

"You bet on us." How could anyone bet on there friends, it just isn't right."

"No, he really owes me money cause I beat him at a game, I just thought you ought to know that right now." Woah, there goes that cheeky smile again. Duo is such a weirdo but hey that's what makes him fun to be around and joke around with.

"Duo will you please leave so we can get back to what we were up to?"

"Sure buddy, just don't keep this young lady out all night. You hear." He goes running out of the room laughing like a maniac. That was actually fun but I'd rather be kissing Quatre.

He leans towards me again but this time our lips actually do meet. Oh, my gosh I feel like I could fly if it wasn't for Quatre holding on to me. His lips are so soft and nice. It feels like the one place that I was made to be is right here in Quatre's arms. I feel safe, comforted, giggly, and just right at home. His arms are a lot stronger then I thought they would be. I could just get lost in one of Quatre's kisses forever. I never want this kiss to end, but if we don't stop soon I don't think either of us will be able to breath.

"Wow!"

"Wow, indeed." We look at each other in a whole new light, "We really do need to get back."

"I know." We both walk down the hall to the kitchen hand in hand, I love the way my hand seems to fit perfectly in his hand. It's like this is my reason to live right now. I'm just so happy that almost nothing could ruin this day. Right when were outside of the door Quatre kisses me very lightly on the lips, if I didn't see him do it I would have never known, it was that soft. I practically skip into the kitchen with a goofy look on my face. I look back at Quatre and see that he has a proud look on his face.

"What's up with you two?" Wufei asks. I don't feel like answering so I just look at him and smile really big.

"I caught the two of them about ready to kiss in the living room." Oh thanks Duo that is ever so kind of you to tell everyone. Well I guess it's just payback for dying his teeth blue, there still did he have to say that in front of all the guys. My gosh I think that my face is as bright as a tomato right now. I hate blushing because my entire face gets burning hot and then I get really nervous and when that happens I hate getting up in front of a lot of people, because then I get all shaky.

Later Quatre walked me back up to my room and gave me another soft kiss on my lips. I shut the door with a smile on face and just slid down the door as happy as can be. I waited about five minutes to make sure that Quatre was really gone, then I jumped up went running towards my bed and laughed really loud, what I really wanted to do was jump up and down and scream but I don't wan the guys to come up and check on how I am and if I'm hurt or something cause that would be very embarrassing. So I just lay on my bed smiling up at the ceiling. Did you know that when you really like a guy everything is different? Well it is. The ceiling even looks pretty and absolutely enchanting right now.

After an hour of staring at the ceiling like a loon and daydreaming about Quatre and me taking long walks on the beach together holding hands and giving each other light kisses, I start to draw things again but yet again even my drawings seem to have something different about them. Oh, my gosh I think I might be in love with Quatre. I think it all started when he kissed me for the first time. Sure I've always liked him from the very first moment I say him but now it's just a total different kind of like. That doesn't even make sense to me but it's just way to hard to try and explain on how you feel about a guy, when you love him. I don't even care that this time I actually let myself get close, I'd rather experience being in love with Quatre then never knowing what love is. Some people never get to experience what I'm experiencing right now. Plus, I really just don't think that Quatre would hurt me, at least not on purpose. Does he like me as much as I like him? I don't know but I guess sooner or later I will find out.

Trowa came up into my room earlier and told me that I had to stay up here until one of the guys came up to get me. It's so boring up here. I even got so bored that I filled at least five pages front and back saying, 'Mrs. Quatre Winner' over and over again and a lot of other things too. I am so bored I could scream and scream and scream, forever. Where in the world did the guys go and can they hurry up for goodness sake, I'll go mad soon. 'Knock' who is that, 'Knock'.

"Who is it?"

"Me." Oh, great like I know who me is.

"Who are you?"

"I said it's me." A figure dressed in a black cloak opens the door and walks into my room. Oh my gosh I'm gonna be attacked what if I'm kidnaped, or what if I'm gonna die, what if...

"Get away from me!"

"Why should I when the reason I came here is to get you." He walks up to me and grabs my shoulder and makes this really freaky sound so I yank my arm away and scream as loud as I possibly can.

"Ouch I think I might be deaf now thanks." Wait, a second I know that voice. Oh my gosh it's Duo. He's so gonna die. Ok, so I'm not gonna kill him but he's in for it now.

"How could you do that?" I screech.

"It was just a joke, like your's was." He actually sounds confused, weird.

"I didn't give you a heart attack though."

"Ok so maybe I did go a little over board, will you forgive me Skye?"

"Yeah just please don't scare me like that again.." Or, I'll totally hurt you. No this time it won't be you're teeth that are blue but that lovely braid of your's. He would look so stupid with blue hair, I can just picture it now.

"Ok. The guys asked me to ell you that you can't come down for another hour or so and that one of us will com and get you when we're done."

"Ok."

"Well I gotta go see ya!"

"Ok bye." Great alone yet again. What to do, what to do. Maybe I'll write some stuff! No I already did that today for like an hour or more. Drawn enough stuff to start my own art gallery, so I don't really wanna do that. I even sung a lot of different songs. Oh, yeah I can't forget staring out the window and wishing that I could be outside having fun and running around and laughing with Quatre. This is so stupid I'm old enough to find something to do to entertain myself and yet I can't think of anything. Boy, I wish I had my headphones right now so I could listen to all my favorite bands, but it stinks here because those bands don't even exist as far as I know.

I finally decided to just take a nap, I mean there's nothing better to do. Plus I didn't get a lot of sleep last night because of the whole weird ream thing. My dreams were filled with Quatre and I holding hands and kissing.

Wow, those sure were some good dreams, but the kisses in real life are way better then the ones that I got in my dreams. I want to eat something. I think the guys are trying to kill me by not feeding me because if they don't soon then I will die soon. Ok, so I won't die but I might keel over. Oh what I wouldn't give to have some noodles, any kind it doesn't matter I just want some.

"Skye."

"Finally. So Trowa when is dinner I'm, starving?"

"Now."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool, what is for dinner?"

"Salmon."

"Cool." I hope they have lemon juice cause I love to smother my fish in it. It just gives the food such a special and unique taste. Plus I love everything and anything sour. The weird thing is that I can handle sour really well, but I couldn't handle spicy if my life depended on it. I wonder what kind of spicy candy they have in this time.

We all sit down to eat at the table. They do have limon juice, thank goodness, I don't think I could have eaten it if they didn't have it. You see fish really isn't my favorite food at all, I actually would rather not eat sea food again. I don't know why I just hate it with a burning passion at times. Kinda like I can't eat shrimps because when I was younger I always had it fried but one day the fried part came off and it just tasted to slimy to eat, and I haven't eaten it since.

"So how was everyone's day."

"Boring Quatre but thanks for asking."

"But Skye how could you're day be boring when you spent a part of it playing kissy face with Quatre?" Oh how you can make me mad sometimes.

"You try being locked up in you're room for like six hours it's no fun at all, oh and I had nothing to eat either, so now I'm starving!" Oh, great now I'm starting to really lose my temper, which is a bad thing. Why does it seem like the only time any of us ever really get into arguments it's while we're sitting at a table eating.

"Oh yeah sorry bout that."

"It's ok. So what were you guys doing anyway."

"We were discussing plans." I wonder why Heero is telling me this, I thought he didn't trust me.

"To do what?"

"A mission."

"Like a cool mission like they had on all the T.V. shows?"

"Un I guess."

"That's cool. Can you tell me or is it one of those I ca n't tell you or I'd have to kill you if I told you type of things?" I think I might have confused them oh well. Oh, yeah they don't have the same stuff that I have back home so I guess they wouldn't know what I'm talking about oops.

"Well we can't tell you, but I could kill you if you wanted me to." How mean of Wufei.

"No I'm fine I don't wan to die."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Will you two get along for like five minutes!" I start laughing really hard at this.

"What?" Quatre asks all serious, "This is no laughing matter you two are acting like children grow up." Ok this is it all I can do is laugh even harder at this.

"You sound just like my mom. She always said almost exactly the same thing when she yelled at us." I don't know ho wi got through that without laughing. Quatre kinda blushes and the he laughs lightly to him self.

"Are we understood though no more acting like children?"

"Yes mother Quatre."

"No Winner I will not sit around and let you boss me around. I can say anything I want to anyone I want and not have to worry about getting yelled at by you." Woah, someone isn't in a very good mood right now.

"Wufei I'm sorry it's just we can't always be arguing, there's a war going on we need to stick together not be against each other." I actually think Quatre has a point.

"So how about truce Wufei?" I stick my hand out for him to shake it and to my surprise he actually does shake my hand.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I like it."

"Fair enough." We all just sit around the table and for once have a pleasant conversation without anyone being yelled at or having their feelings hurt.

Quatre asks, "Skye will you go outside with me for a walk?"

"Ok." So we both walk quietly hand in hand down the hall and outside. It feels nice to feel the air on my face even though its not quiet like the stuff that I have at home. This place feels just as much home as my real home felt, if not even more so. I just love that I fit in with most of the people here. But hey you win some you lose some. Right now I'm winning though cause I'm holding the had of a Winner. I laugh lightly.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that I'm a winner because I'm holding the hand of a Winner." We both laugh at that.

"Hey how about we go sit on that bench over there?"

"Ok." We sit down and just stare at things like the flowers and trees.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss you're home?"

"Of course." I look over at him and he has this sad look on his place, "But I like it just as much if not more here." He looks up and smiles brightly.

"Are you glad that you came here."

"I'm so glad because if I never came I never would have met you." When did I get this bold? This is so not like me, I'm never like this, ever!

"I'm glad to because if I you never came I would have never known what it's like to like someone as much as I like you." Oh that really is sweet, does he like me like I like him or is this just gonna be one of those one sided things. Ok, so I guess he would have to like me if he asked me out so I'm just overreacting but still. I start to shiver its really cold out here.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then." He slides closer to me and puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. Yet again I feel that all is right in the world. We just stare at the flowers some more.

"Those are really pretty flowers."

"Not as pretty as you though." He says that then looks away with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you." I turn his head towards mine and plant a soft gentle kiss on his lips, he just pulls me closer to him. I don't ever want to leave this wonderful place or the moment that we just made with each other.

"Skye you know I feel really strongly about you?"

"Yeah."

"You like me a lot to right?"

"Yes more than you know."

"Well I just wanted to know that you liked me as much as I like you because I couldn't handle getting much closer to you if you didn't like me Skye."

"I feel the same way Quatre, I promise you I feel the same. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Oh, ok." We sit there together just enjoying each others company, when Quatre says, "It's getting late and we should be heading inside."

"Ok."

As we get to my room I turn and give him another kiss and say, "Quatre thank you."

"What for?"

"For being here for me and treating me good."

"You're welcome, but I don't know how anyone could ever treat you anything other than good, and if they do they'll have to answer to me."

"Thanks again. Night."

"Good night sleep well." He then shuts the door. I go and throw myself onto my bed and fall asleep again. And for the second time today my dreams knew nothing other than Quatre.

Will Be Continued

A/N: Please review. I was so bored today because my back is still hurt so I had to stay at home and I had plenty time, so here is my longest chapter yet. I wanna thank** Jessica Rabbit21** for her ideas I appreciate that kind of stuff and if you want me to I might even be able to fit some of them in so just tell me. And thanks to all of the people that reviewed in the past it helps me keep going so thanks. Well I gotta go but I hope you enjoyed my chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Eighteen**

I fell so awake and refreshed today. I haven't a clue why but I just do. And guess what? I don't know if the whole world knows it, so ha. I guess I'm just really happy about the whole Quatre thing and us going out. He is _so_ cuteand adorable, and nice, and funny, and sweet, and wow I really need to stop that it's even annoying me.

So I wake up put on my cloths and other stuff and go running down to the kitchen. To be truthful I'm surprised that I didn't run into anyone and that I could find the kitchen. I have one of those happy annoying giddy feelings at the moment and it's even annoying me so that is saying a whole lot, if you know what I mean.

"Good morning people!"

"Uh." Oh that was so lovely Duo.

"Wow that's an attractive noise."

"Uh."

"Where is everyone else Duo?"

"Out on missions." Oh no. what if something happens to my Quatre and he's hurt during battle. Then I can help take care of him cool, but who would dare hurt my Quatre who is so sweet and kind. What if he's dead? No he can't be, but that would just be my luck. No, I can't think like that if I do I'll just be one huge worried mess.

"How come you aren't?"

"Someone has to stay back with you now don't they." Seems like someone is a little more awake than they were earlier. I can't help but wonder why Quatre couldn't be the one to stay behind I mean we just barley got together and now were being torn apart. Woah, I make it sound as if both of us are being forced away from each other which we kinda are in a way and yet we really aren't.

"Yeah I guess." Woah now suddenly my happiness is kinda gone, how sad! "So what's for breakfast?"

"Well I was kinda hoping that you could cook because I sure can't."

"You can't cook either dang!" We both stare at each other in horror.

"You're supposed to be able to cook Skye, I mean you're a girl!"

"What just because I'm a girl means I have to be able to cook?"

"Yes."

"That's not fair and you know it!" Oh man he's really ticking me off with this women are supposed to be in the kitchen crap. I absolutely hate it when guys get this whole attitude about things it just ticks me off so, so much. Plus I'm just kinda ticked off at Duo, I don't know why I just am. I know that is a totally childish thing to do but I just am and he seems to be in the same kind of mood so it all works out in the end. We'll just forgive each other sooner or later so it doesn't matter.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna cook."

"Well neither am I, at least not for you so you can make your own food, Duo!"

"Well I wouldn't eat you're food if you paid me."

"Fine then you can starve!"

"I'm not gonna starve!"

"You know you will so shut up!"

"No I won't!"

"Will the both of you shut-up."

We both turn around as fast as we possibly can and scream as loud as we possibly can. I can't believe it.

Will Be Continued?

A/N: **PLEASE READ**. I was just wondering if anyone actually wanted me to continue this because I have had a busy year but now I have less homework and stuff to do but I will only continue if you tell me you want me to otherwise I'll just stop writing this story, so please tell whether or not you want me too because it's possible for me to do more now. Also I wanna thank **ODST girl058**, **Jessica Rabbit21**, and **animequeensaferia** for reviewing.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Nineteen **

No, no, no it's the worst thing I have ever witnessed in my entire existence! It's Wufei that looks even scarier then he normally does, with is a really hard thing to do if you ask me. His eyes have dark circles around them and he looks like he's stuck his finger in a socket and he got electrocuted really badly.

"What in the world happened to you Wufei?"

"Yeah Wu I thought you were going on the mission with the other guys?"

"I was." Ok he is so ticked off it seems that he can't even make a proper insult at either of us. Oh no the world might be ending!

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Let's just say that my Gundam had some problems and I had to come back."

"Oh I'm sorry. You are ok aren't you?" No, joke I am actually worried about him at this very moment, he is acting so weird we might even have to contact Sally. I really hope not, I wouldn't even know how and I don't know if Duo would either.

"I'm fine, I think."

"I don't think you are Wufei, I'm going to make you go up to your room ok?"

"Ok." Oh my gosh he must be sick!

We walk silently up the many stairs to Wufei's room, thank goodness Duo was here or I'd never have found his room and that would have just been bad. I have no clue on how I'm gonna help Wufei get better, as Duo told me before we came up stairs none of them knew where Sally was and how to contact her. And things just get better because he says that he isn't all that good at healing people or helping them get better. I'm not all that great at it either but I'm not dreadful at it either. My mom used to be a nurse and told me all bout what she used to do to help certain patients and how she treated them, so maybe that will come in handy. Plus maybe I can actually help the guys and not feel like such a lazy bum.

After leaving Wufei in Duo's care to help him clean up and change and do all that other stuff. I walked ok more like ran all the way down to Sally's office to try and find some clues on how to help Wufei. Ok I really need to just calm down and breathe. Ok it's not working, why isn't it working, it should be working. My mom always said if she was really nervous she'd hum or sing to help her get through the hard parts, so what do I have to lose. I start to hum this one song that my mom always sang to my sister and I before we went to bed when we were little. Yes! I found the burn ointment cream, lots of bandages and gauze, oh and needles great I really wanna have to look at those, but if I absolutely must I will but behind me my fear of needles and stitch Wufei up to the best of my ability. I guess I should find something to numb the pain if I have to do something like that, but I don't know what to use or how much and I don't want to hurt him. I know what I can do I can use some Tylenol just more then usual but not too much. Oh, I really hope I won't have to stitch anything up or pull anything out of his skin. I finally manage to get all the stuff back to Wufei's room.

"What took you so long Skye?"

"I'm sorry it's hard to find stuff when you haven't a clue where to even begin to look."

"It's ok just fix up Wu-man ok?"

"Ok." I walk over to Wufei and realize that its even worse then I thought. "Duo do you know where Quatre keeps the alcohol?"

"Yes but we're underage and you shouldn't drink if you're gonna help Wufei."

"No I mean to help numb the pain because I think I'm gonna have to stitch his arm up." Oh I don't think I will I know I will and I really don't wanna have to but I will.

"Oh ok, I run and get it then."

"Thanks Duo."

"Yup!" The he runs out of the room to find the alcohol.

"Hey Wufei?"

"Umm."

"I know you hurt but can you open your mouth so I can give you some medicine to help you, and don't worry it's only Tylenol." He opens his mouth so I only give him three and then I let him drink some water slowly to help the pills go down. I look down at his arm which is heavily bleeding and get some of the clean towels and stuff I got from Sally's office.

"Wufei I need to put pressure on your arm to stop the bleeding until Duo gets back, ok?"

"Ok."

"Just to warn you it will hurt."

"Ok." I put pressure on his arm and he winces really badly. Now I'm worried about what will happen when I stitch him up will he be ok, or will he even get sick from all the trauma he's been through, if that happens I really don't know what to do. Even though Duo didn't know what to do he still said that he left a message that he thinks might have gone through to Sally, but even if it did I know she won't get back in time to stitch up Wufei instead of me. I have to admit I am really scared about all of this and don't have a clue on what to do. I really wish anybody was here. I know if I stitch him up and he starts to freak out or even cry that I won't know what to do and that I'd probably cry too.

"Ok Skye I have the alcohol, you have to stitch him up and fast or he might lose too much blood." All that is going through my head is why me, what have I done to deserve this? And also what has Wufei done to deserve this? Ok I need to calm down and do this the right way, I have seen my mom do it before, plus I have also had stitches myself so I hope I do this right and don't hurt Wufei at all!

A/N: So how was it? Thank you all for telling me that you wanted me to continue. You know how I said I didn't have a lot of work well that all changed I don't have a night where I don't have homework anymore, I have three major projects soon, homecoming came and went and was very stressful, had to take some state testing, my grandma was sick and was in the hospital, I have been having guy troubles, my other grandparents has their 60th anniversary last weekend and I had to go there and meet a lot of really weird old people, I've been sick and hurt, plus my b-day is next week so that's why I haven't updated in a while but I's still sorry for not updating sooner when I said I would, I feel bad about it. I really do appreciate the reviews it brightens my day so please keep them coming, well I have no school this next week, Fall break! So I will try and at least get one chapter up in that time but I can't make nay promises. Thank you for reading this far in the story.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Finally after what seemed like forever I have Wufei fixed up. And yes that includes the stitches. I really have no clue how I was able to stitch him up at all, and yet I did it properlyThe one thing I am happy about is that my mom was a nurse and that her and my little sister forced me to watch all of those doctor shows, or I would not have known what to do. The one thing I regret was not having anything to numb the pain, I could tell that Wufei was in pain and it just really bugged me that I was the one causing it.

"You ok Dr. Skye?" Duo, I'm not a doctor and I'm tired so leave me be.

"Yeah."

"You not even gonna say that you're not a doctor?"

"No, Duo I'm too tired."

"Ok." We both kinda sit in the silence and stare at each other, but its not one of those uncomfortable silences, which is a good thing, "How about I make dinner?"

"I thought you were a man and that men don't belong in the kitchen?"

"Well I was wrong and I'm making dinner so ha!" No reason to argue any more plus I'm way to dang tired to even make me something let alone Duo something. I really do wanna go eat something but I don't wanna leave Wufei alone what if he wakes up and there isn't anyone here and he's in pain or something. I really don't wanna leave but my stomach is telling me that I do so I guess he can stand to be alone for a while.

"Ok I guess but it can't be too long."

"Cool!" He starts to head for the door when I just realize something.

"Hey Duo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna stay up here for awhile to make sure he's doing ok." He just nods and starts back to the door, "And Duo," He turns around, "Thanks." He just gives me one of his nice comforting smiles and heads back out the door.

I still can't believe what has happened today. I don't even know how I knew what to do, It was kinda like I was a robot just running on automatic and that I just knew what to do. If I ever get back home none of my friends will ever believe any of the stuff that I tell them. You know that's the strange thing part of me misses all my friends and family and the other part loves it here so much that I never really wanna leave. I have more friends here then I do back home and I like Quatre and he likes me, that more than I can say about any of the boys back home. I even feel important here and like I belong. But what would I chose if given the choice? That I don't know and it's kinda scaring me. I wanna say that I'd pick my home but I don't know if I would. Plus this is like my home know too, so if I picked this would it be home or would my old home with my mom and sister be my home. Why does everything have to be so darn confusing. I guess today has just gotten to me and now I'm just too stressed and all my emotions are catching up to me. Next thing you know I'll be balling like a baby!

BANG. Oh, no what is that are we being attacked, oh shoot am I gonna die? Wait it's probably just Duo in the kitchen. Oh Shoot!

I go running top speed down to the kitchen to see what Duo has done know. I really hope its not that bad, I really don't wanna be cleaning up after today. As I open the door I see it's worse than I could ever imagine.

"Duo what have you done?" I have never seen anything like this there is flour all over the floor, tomatoes, and other unrecognizable items all over the walls and floor. And the worst thing is that there is sticky cheese and sauce of some kind every where. I have never ever seen anything like this not even in the movies.

"I was trying to make pizza." He looks kinda sheepish. Ok take a deep breath do not lose your temper you can't do that right now, you have to stay calm.

"And how did the kitchen get like this?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Well you see it asked for 2 teaspoons active dry yeast, but I thought we'd need more with three people so I decided to add 6 teaspoons instead." He did what! How could anybody think something like that, no wonder the kitchen looks like it blew up. How could he not know not to do something like that. I guess this is partially my fault for letting him get anywhere near the kitchen, so I can't be that mad at him.

"Ok just promise me you won't do that again, ok?"

"Ok."

"Good now let's try and get this mess cleaned up before it gets to late."

"Will do."

-------------------------------------------------------

I swear we were down there cleaning the entire night. It is so hard to get pizza sauce out of the tile's granite. I am never letting that man get anywhere near a kitchen or pizza for that matter as long as I am around. We started cleaning at about 7 and its 2 in the frickin morning and I am dredged and pooped and any other word that means tired. And I still have to go and see how Wufei is. You know this has got to be the most stressful night I have ever had and that includes the night when I first arrived here. I don't know how it happened but I also have pizza dough and sauce in my hair and I don't think that it's gonna wanna come out all that well.

So I walk all the way to Wufei's room which just has to be one of the furthest rooms away from the dang kitchen! I have this little problem and it's the later I stay up the grumpier and grumpier I become. So watch out world I'm officially very, very, very, VERY, grumpy. What I really need right now is to listen to some good relaxing music and just gradually fall asleep.

So I finally reach the door and open it up and walk in. I see that Wufei doesn't look so hostile and angry as he does while he's awake. I wonder what has happened to him to make him like he is. No that I think about it what has happened to any of the guys they all seem as if they have had really hard pasts and fighting in a war wouldn't help that if you asked me.

I guess I could just sit down in this chair and wait and see if Wufei needs anything. It won't hurt for me to rest my eyes for only a minute. I guess I was more tired then I tough...

-------------------------------------------------------

Who turned on the light. Mom leave me alone just a couple more minutes please. No, I don't wanna go to school you can't make me. Why does my neck feel so dang stiff. Oops I guess I feel asleep in the chair when I was just resting my eyes.

"You're awake I see." Oh my gosh who just said that. I jump up and look around as fast as I can until I see that Wufei is awake and is smirking at me.

"Yeah make me have a heart attack why don't ya!"

"I couldn't give you a heart attack just like that so I don't have to worry about that." I see someone has been awake for awhile and is feeling loads better.

"How are you feeling Wufei?"

"Could be worse." Oh really apparently he never saw himself or knew how bad he truly was when he got here.

"Hey Wufei?"

"Yeah?"

"Never and I mean never let Duo try and make pizza, ok?"

"Why what did he do?" You really don't wanna know Wufei.

"Let's just say I spent more than half the night helping to clean up the kitchen."

"Oh, so now you know why Duo isn't allowed to cook?"

"Yup." We both just kind smile at each other knowingly, "Hey do you want some pain killers of any kind.

"Yes." Oh like a please would be too much to ask for.

I jump up out of the chair that I had sat in while talking to Wufei and run into his bathroom to get the medicines that I had put in there. Ew, I really need to come on here and clean up the mess I made earlier. Its just gross! So I grab the medicine and walk very slowly back to Wufei. Note to self never spend a whole night sleeping in a hard chair, not fun. So I give him the bottle for him to take how ever much he wants.

After awhile he says, "Skye you should probably go make sure Duo hasn't blown up the kitchen in his desperation for food." I know that he's serious about that but I can also tell that he wants to be alone too so I'll just leave.

"Ok, feel better." As I am walking out the door he calls me back.

"Skye?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." I can tell that was hard for him so I just smile.

"No problem." At least I got a thanks that helps things for some strange reason. Now I just gotta go find Duo and make sure he hasn't messed anything up.

To Be Continued

A/N: Please review. I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed any of the chapters, its what keeps me going. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I don't have anymore big projects really so that's good, and I don't always have that much homework except in Math and Spanish but its pretty easy so I will try to update more but I can't make any more promises. I'm happy though on of those big projects I did I got a 95, that helps my grade so much. So if you guys review more I will make time to write more, so please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

After four very long days of keeping Duo away from the kitchen and trying to help Wufei get better I'm absolutely tired and cant wait for the other guys to get here so I can have some kind of break. Wufei can be so annoying when you're trying to help him, and then he has the decency to complain about the food I make, all I had to do was threaten to let Duo cook and that shut him up real well. I thought things would have changed after me taking care of him when he was in need but no he's just the same stubborn, annoying, wait a minute I feel like I'm describing my sister. Oh no! Wufei has become something of an older brother to me, a very annoying brother.

"Skye, Skye where are you?"There goes my moment of peace.

"I'm here, Duo."

"Where?" If you don't know where I am then how come your yelling right outside my door smart one. I'm so stressed out right now, I just feel like I'm gonna blow.

"In my room." I say through clenched teeth.

"Fun." The next thing I know Duo comes running through my door at top speed and does a flying leap onto my bed. Let me tell you its not very fun to one minute find ones self lying peacefully on their bed and the next moment to be on the floor.

"DUO!"

"Umm... Yeah?"

"Why in the world did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know what you just did!" He's gonna get me really angry, he doesn't want to see me angry right now I can guarantee that

"And what if I don't?"

"Are you trying to tick me off?"

"No am I?"

"Will you stop answering all my questions with questions its so getting on my nerves." I practically yell. I know I'm seriously overreacting but I'm tired, I want to eat decent food, and I'm just so stressed out that the only rational thing would be for me to either have a mental break down or to just get mad. I personally like the second option better than the first one and since Duo is the only one that is here I guess that he's the one that will just have to take it.

"I'm sorry. Is something wrong?"

"What makes you say something is wrong?"

"You just seemed a little stressed out right now."

"Oh a little, I'm not a little stressed out I'm really, really stressed out." Wow it must be really bad I just said that perfectly calm and that is when I'm the most dangerous or so everyone tells me. Plus he's just lucky he's my friend or the moment that he knocked me on the floor I would have yelled at him and kicked him out right then and there.

"I'm sorry is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Yeah but please don't take this the wrong way."

"Ok." He has this weird look on his face that almost looks like I'm gonna make him do something stupid like do the chicken dance in a bikini. I can picture that and it looks so ridiculous, that if I was in a better mood it would have had me rolling on the floor and crying with laughter but all it gets out of me right now is a smile which is actually saying something.

"Will you please just leave me alone for a couple of hours I just need to be a lone, please?" I put on my best sad face just to try to guilt him into leaving me alone for a bit.

"Ok, I hope you get unstressed soon."

"Thanks." He flashes me that smile of his then leaves.

I know I'm just being overly dramatic and the stress is getting to me but the moment he shuts the door I break down into tears and that's the last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep.

----------------------------------------------

"Skye wake up."

"Go way." I pull the pillow over my head to block whoever is being so dang mean out.

"Wake up for dinner."

"No Quatre I don't wanna!"

"You could use a nice meal after hearing from Duo all you adventures with the kitchen."

"Wait when did you get back?" I say as I hug him, oh how I missed him. Yup he still makes me totally nervous when he's not around but when he's here I feel perfectly content and happy.

"We got back earlier today but you just looked so peaceful that I couldn't have woken you up." Oh he's still the same sweet, sweet Quatre that I remember. Right now is about the time I realize that he's still holding me in his arms and that he's leaning towards me and then our lips meet, and that's the only thing I can feel is his lips touching mine and nothing else seems to matter as long as I'm in his arms and I know that he cares. I think I might truly be falling for Quatre, I always promised myself that I wouldn't do this but I would rather have this one moment with Quatre then to never have another one ever.

"We should probably go so the others can eat." I really hate to break the moment but I'm starving and I cant wait to eat a decent meal.

"Actually the guys wont be there."

"They wont! Why not? Are they ok?"

"Yes they are all fine I just wanted to treat my girlfriend to a dinner for two." Oh my gosh how sweet, he just seems to get better and better with every day I'm around him.

He pulls me out of bed and leads me down the hall and up the stairs, which is kinda weird if you ask me because the dinning room is down stairs.

"Quat why aren't we going to the dinning room and where are we going?"

"You'll just have to wait." He says with that smile that makes butterflies appear in my stomach and when he keeps looking at me they turn into lions. Normally I would be ticked at someone for being like this but this is Quatre and I cant be mad at him for long.

We walk up a lot of stairs, and I mean a lot and all the time Quatre is looking back at me while holding my hand and smiling at me, he's going to kill me with that smile someday. We reach a big set of old wooden doors, Quatre turns to me and looks nervous beyond belief. Then he turns and opens the door and all I can do is gasp. It's got to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen ever. I can't believe he would go to all of the trouble of doing something like this.

TBC

A/N: I'm so so so sorry for not updating more my life just seems to get more and more hectic. I just haven't really had any inspiration what so ever to write anymore. Hey at least on my spare time I figured something out and that's that I have no luck what so ever with guys, well personally I would rather be writing than figuring that out but hey at least I haven't been bored. Well after all thats been said I can only beg you to please Review, so that maybe my inspiration will come back again and I can write bigger chapters, thanks for listening to my useless chatter. Please Review.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything that seems familiar from the series.

**Adventure of a Lifetime**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

_--last time---_

_We walk up a lot of stairs, and I mean a lot and all the time Quatre is looking back at me while holding my hand and smiling at me, he's going to kill me with that smile someday. We reach a big set of old wooden doors, Quatre turns to me and looks nervous beyond belief. Then he turns and opens the door and all I can do is gasp. It's got to be the most amazing thing I've ever seen ever. I can't believe he would go to all of the trouble of doing something like this._

_------------------_

Right in front of my eyes is the most wonderful view I've ever seen. Right through the doors the sun looks to be setting and its making beautiful colors radiate throughout the entire sky. That's not the best part though. The best part is the table on the balcony set for two people with a candle in the middle with red roses around it. It's the most romantic thing I've ever seen.

"So do you like it?" Quatre asks me nervously.

"Yes I love it, it's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." I say this then turn around and kiss him on the cheek. Oh my gosh I can't believe I just did that, what's wrong with me.

He clears his throat then says, "Well I'm glad. I hope you like Italian foods like spaghetti."

"Don't worry I love that kind of food." I can't believe this is actually happening it feels like it should all be a dream. I can't even imagine what I have done to deserve a guy like Quatre, he seems so perfect, and I'm so not perfect.

"So Quatre, what made you decide that you were going to surprise me like this?" I'm really curious because people never treat me like this.

"I thought that we haven't been spending enough time together and that you deserved to be treated like this." I love how he always talks in his quiet and gentle voice its so soothing.

"I don't think I deserve this but thanks I really do like this." I hope I didn't sound as sad and rejected as I just did to myself.

"Of course you deserve this! You've done so much for us and you're special and my girlfriend so of course you deserve this. I can't think of anyone else at this moment who could deserve this more or who is as pretty as you." No one has ever called me pretty like that before. I have to pinch myself to see if this really just isn't some kind of dream, 'Ouch', yup I really am wake.

"Thank you." I say shyly and I just know that my face is bright red.

"You have no reason to thank me; I'm just telling you the truth and something that more people should have told you in your life."

"Well thank you any way, I still don't think I deserve this and I probably never will so it doesn't really matter."

As he's walking me to the table he leans in really close to me and whispers, "I'll make you believe you deserve this and more sooner or later." Woah I can't believe how different Quatre is acting then the Quatre that I know. I can already tell that I'll be blushing a lot tonight.

"You can try but I guarantee that it won't be easy." I say in a flirty tone as he is pulling my chair out for me for me to sit in. Where did that come from? I'm never like this.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." That boy has to know how powerful that charming smile of his really is or he wouldn't use it as much as he does.

"Good." I say then smirk at him.

"And now we can enjoy our wonderful meal." As he says this he reaches around the roses and pulls off the dish covering my plate and I get the most heavenly aroma of noodles, spaghetti sauce, and garlic bread. It smells so good I'm practically drooling.

"Quatre you could have at least given me some warning that we would be eating out here in this fancy atmosphere because I feel so out of place on my cloths." He just grins then looks at what I'm wearing, which just so happens to be a way to big purple long sleeve shirt and really baggy sweatpants.

"Personally I find them rather cute." Why does he have to keep complimenting me I'm not good with stuff like that so I blush and don't know what to say.

"You must be the only one." I mutter while looking at my food.

"I better be because I don't want any guys trying to steal my girl." I must be as red as the dang sauce on my plate by now.

"There aren't any guys around here besides you and the guys." I say trying to make him see how that statement seems so weird.

"What did you just say that Wufei has been trying to go after you while I've been gone?"

"What no of course not," I look up so fast that I think I might have whip lash just to see him with this big goof grin on his face, "That was mean."

"Personally I found it to be funny." No duh you're the one you said it smart one.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that."

"Really do I have to hire you a tutor then." Oh he did not just say that.

"Excuse me." I say in a mock angry voice.

"Oh what I meant was uhhh…" He says in a mock scared voice.

"I can't believe I'm being treated this way, I guess I'll just have to leave." I say and put my napkin on the table and walk to the door very slowly.

"Noooooo." He yells then tackles me from behind and I turn over to scold him for tackling a women but then he starts to tickle me like crazy. Have I ever mentioned that I'm insanely ticklish.

"Hahahaha." Can't breath.

He leans really close to me and asks me, "Do you give up?"

"Yes!" I manage to half squeak half yell at him.

"Ok then." Then he stops tickling me and I realize how close both of us really are at the moment and I think he just realize the same. All I can see are his two big blue eyes their hypnotizing. He starts to lean towards me and I lean up too and our lips meet in a kiss. All I can feel is his lips on mine, its like nothing except his lips existed at that moment.

TBC

A/N: I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner its just I've had guy problems and I just didn't really want to have to write about love at that moment but I will try to update more. I want to thank anyone who has reviewed this story in the past your reviews have meant so much. Please review and tell me what you all think.


End file.
